


Through Cities And Churches/走过城市与教堂

by Oxycontin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Steve Rogers是个大骗子, 天主教
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxycontin/pseuds/Oxycontin
Summary: 许多城市、许多教堂与两个男孩的故事。





	1. 引子

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/gifts).
  * A translation of [Through Cities And Churches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10203365) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



### 引子

这时站在一个未死之人空空如也的坟墓前似乎很合衬。Natasha给他的那本档案污渍斑斑，被翻得破旧不堪，边缘已经有些磨损了。Bucky在玻璃下冰封的面孔枯槁而憔悴；那是死亡的面具。在那张可怕的照片上夹着的，是他所知的Bucky：温暖的微笑，得意洋洋歪戴的军帽。Steve一下合上档案，手指被马尼拉纸的封面衬得苍白。西里尔字母。17号档案，第二卷，1945年3月23日—— _天啊_ 。

“你要去找他，是不是？”Sam问，Steve咬紧牙关以防话语倾泻而出：是的，他 _当然_ 要去了，如果那些年前，在Bucky掉下去之后他就去找了Bucky，也许他就能使Bucky免受操他妈这么多年的 _折磨_ ——

“你不需要跟我一起来，”最终Steve说。

“我知道，”Sam说，然后叹了口气，“我们什么时候开始？”

“很快，”Steve心不在焉地回答。他把文件夹藏进外套里面，拉上拉链，后来，他意识到就是从这一刻开始，他不再客套地假装（“这样很好，”“我不介意，”“我很乐意，”）而开始说出彻底的谎言，因为他已经开始寻找Bucky了，而无论如何，他绝不会罢休。


	2. 布鲁克林，贝德福德街1286号

现在再身处布鲁克林很痛苦，因为他的布鲁克林有那么多都不复存在了。轰鸣的布鲁克林-皇后区高速公路将古老的街道笼罩在阴影之中，这对他来说还是新鲜事物，立交桥下的钢铁却已经开始生锈腐朽了。他跟妈曾经租住过的木架构房已经不见了，取而代之的是几栋肮脏的公寓楼，而原先他和Bucky合租的公寓所在的地方只剩一堵砖墙，向上延伸向头顶轰鸣的车水马龙。

Barnes家的旧宅还在那里，不过现在那个街区住满了富人。换在五年前，这里会有小孩玩棍球或者抛接子，能让他问问到底发生了什么，因为街坊家的小孩什么都知道。但是这里没有玩耍的孩子，Steve在这里闲逛也觉得不好意思，所以他拐过街角，开始折返，打算回大西洋火车站。他不会在这里找到Bucky的：再也不会了。

可他总是不禁觉得Buck就在附近：一种深入骨髓的直觉告诉他Bucky会回到布鲁克林的。Steve刚解冻的时候也在这一带转了一圈又一圈，难以相信自己的眼睛：难以相信已经过了七十年，难以相信所有人都死了。哦，当然了，有的东西没变——歌蒂酒吧，汤姆餐厅，云霄飞车也还在——不过这些都被如今他们用的那种又丑又刺眼的白灯给毁了。有时候他能在一些建筑砖墙的高处看见绘制标志的残余：“金牌面粉”、“契斯特菲尔德香烟”或者“标间$1.00 加洗浴$1.50”。他成了寻找这些遗迹的专家，感觉就像重会旧友一样：跨区快运公司、欧米伽油业和辛格缝纫机的标志。他甚至还找到了他亲笔画过的标志，是给钱德勒钢琴公司的，不过只有“钱”字还看得见，而且那店面如今变成了一家叫做爱蒂宝的店，他们卖水果做成的花束。

Steve继续走了下去，低头看着人行道，或者抬头看着建筑的屋檐，都没有意识到他的脚步把自己带到了哪里，直到他回过神来发现自己站在一家咖啡馆外，门前白色的木桌子边围着一圈花坛。他第一眼没有认出来，瞧见了十字路口的街道牌——亨利街——才恍然大悟；这回他知道自己在哪了。可是一切都变得如此不同。Steve掩饰住他的惊讶上前一步，看着台子上玻璃橱里的菜单。 _尼古斯沙拉——$26.00，牛排配薯条——$38.00_ ——他还是习惯不了这些价格。一位一袭黑衣的金发姑娘露出微笑，问他想不想坐在外面，可是不；不，他不想，如果可以的话，他想坐在屋里面。好的，这没有问题。

这时候店里空无一人——只有几个晚来吃午饭的人坐在户外的阳光里——但在Steve的记忆中这里可是水泄不通：吧台边站个四排人，一个乐队挤在角落里，跳舞的人成双成对手脚纷飞。别人都指望他认为现在更为拥挤，可是从前那会的街道才是繁忙。以前街上会有街车、手推车和马匹，有时候还有跑出来的鸡。现在所有人都活在室内，可是在他的家，那时候没有电视电脑，五个人住在一个屋子里，你总要找点别的地方待着。

吧台还在原来的地方，但不是同一个了：这个吧台顶上有一层白色大理石。墙刷成了白色，有很多巨大的花盆，里面种着开花的树。Steve对招待点了点头，点了一份洋葱挞，还有一杯店里有的好些的啤酒，然后把手插进衣袋，悠闲地在空桌子间穿行。他假装看了看那些（很蹩脚的）伪印象派油画，才转身看起他真正的兴趣所在：嵌在后墙的两个书柜。书柜也给刷成了白色，架子上摆的书比较少，更多是小玩意：小小的压花锡烛台，一台古董咖啡研磨机，还有一个上面写着“Bon Appetit！”的黑板。Steve假装看着书名；其实他在看书柜跟墙的接合处。那里涂着厚厚的漆。

“洋葱挞？”招待叫道，Steve说，“对，是我的，”然后坐到了凳子上。招待跟他差不多年纪，不过很瘦，穿着缩了水的牛仔裤，蓄着胡子。他微微笑着，把餐具摆在Steve面前。

Steve故作随便地问道，“你们在这地方多久了？”

招待想了想。“大概六个月吧，我猜。怎么，你是要找工作吗？”

Steve咧嘴一笑；如果他们提供工作机会，他没准真会接受的。“你觉得我长得像个服务生？”

招待冲着他扬起了眉毛。“更像个 _演员_ ，”Steve大笑起来。招待把手肘撑在吧台上友好地说：“嘿，没有恶意：只是你肯定能靠脸吃饭，哥们。”

Steve伸手去拿酒杯。“我上台演过一段时间，”他承认。

“哦， _舞台剧_ 演员——你们这伙人太疯狂了。伙计，演电视剧要容易多了。别管戏剧那些破玩意了。倒不是说我愿意有人来抢我的活，不过。”他遗憾地摇摇头。“要是你需要接戏过渡一下，他们会在阿斯托利亚选角。如果你有两手，报酬会不错的。”

阿斯托利亚？Steve想起来了，以前那是军方的制片厂。“以前我在那里拍过一个片子。其实是三个。”

招待突然指着他。“嘿，等等，我认识你，”他说。“你几年前拍了那个牙膏广告——佳洁士。清新薄荷，洁白亮爽，对吧？里面还有一只狗？”

“嗯哼，”Steve认真地回答。“是啊，那就是我。”

* * *

洋葱挞还挺好吃的，他又点了一份，加上再一杯啤酒，之后才结账：小票上写着“米拉贝勒餐厅”。唔，这倒变了；以前这里叫斯波迪奥迪（*），虽然从来没有标牌把店名写出来。Steve给招待留了一笔丰厚的小费，然后漫无目的地回到街道上。人们开始下班回家，络绎不绝地走出写字楼的玻璃门，走出地铁口。他绕过这个街区，顺着后面的街走，想知道还能不能从这边的楼中间走进斯波迪后面的小巷。看来还是可以的，只要你能通过现在挡在巷口的铁丝网门。Steve捏住门上的旧锁。锁已经坏了，毫无用处地挂在那里。  
（注：*也是一种鸡尾酒。）

Steve贴着墙走向斯波迪的楼后，以防有人看见。饭店后面堆满了箱子，厨房为了散热，门用东西撑开了；有些东西永远不会变。Steve抬头看着二楼，那里有一扇，两扇，三扇窗户——不过他知道，如果你上到二楼，屋里的墙上只有两扇窗户。那第三扇窗户是假窗，他只能希望那背后也住着一个鬼魂。

他只犹豫了片刻。想进去还是小菜一碟：快速跳到那堵矮墙顶上，然后他就能弄开窗户，跨过窗台进去。他和Bucky这么干了成千上万次，他们从来都不锁窗户，留出一指宽的缝隙。他迅速看看周围，然后跳了上去，手指伸进了开裂的木头窗框底下。窗子开着。他的心狂跳起来。他慢慢打开窗户钻了进去。然后他还抓着窗框不动了——因为Bucky在里面，缩在角落里背对着墙，大腿上摆着一把枪。他以一种空洞的茫然盯着Steve，仿佛随时准备窜逃，Steve立刻举起了双手：他是空手，没有武器，没有盾牌， _什么也没有，Bucky；只有我。_

“我之前也希望你会在这里，”最终Steve说。Bucky没有回答，甚至都没有动弹。

“我不知道你记不记得，”Steve又说了下去。“连我都快记不得了。”

Bucky表情僵硬，形容枯槁，但是考虑到这小地方的状况，他身上干净得惊人。这间小屋就跟Steve记忆中一样：一样的的灰扑扑的灰泥墙和相框模具，划痕累累的木柜子和污水池。Steve只看得见一把枪，还挺叫人安心；屋里没有冬日战士那巨大军械库的半点痕迹。更让他感到鼓舞的是，周围还有正常人生活的痕迹：一个里面插着筷子的白色纸盒；一个背包，一件牛仔外套；一部手机。最棒的是地板上没有打开的台灯旁边那个厚厚的笔记本；Bucky一直随身带着笔记本，就算在战时也是。

Bucky的笔记本……可他莫名感觉这不是Bucky；不算是；不完全是。冬日战士那腾腾的杀气不见了，可是这个坐在那里的男人比起Bucky Barnes还是更像冬日战士，他牢牢地盯着Steve，仿佛是在 _试图_ 记起Steve，仿佛知道他 _应该_ 记得Steve，却不知怎么记不起来。

Steve鼓起勇气。“你知道我是谁……？”某种痛苦的神情在Bucky脸上闪现，他微微摇了摇头，几乎只算是抽搐了一下，像只狗； _我不知道_ 。

“没关系，”Steve立刻说。“这没关系。”感觉起来一点也不像没关系。“不过你知道要来 _这里_ 。”Steve把手放下了一点，看见Bucky没什么反应，手就完全垂了下去。“你和我，我们以前总是到这里来，在我们租了福尔曼——”Steve停了下来，因为Bucky有了反应：自从他进来第一次真正的反应。

Bucky声音嘶哑，又那么动人。“那地方已经不在了。”

Steve莫名其妙松了口气。“对，的确，”他说，尽力别忘乎所以： _Bucky回过家了_ ，或者他试过。“那地方不在了；没有了。不过你家的老房子还在——”这话也激出了反应；不好的反应。Bucky瞬间变得像只困兽，双眼惊慌而阴暗。Steve慌忙把话题从Barnes家的旧宅、Barnes一家上转移走。“这栋楼，”Steve匆匆说了下去，“以前是个酒吧，记得吗？”

“我——记得。”Bucky的双眼发黑，四处乱转，不过他似乎能够控制住自己了。

“是Jimmy Mac的店，所有人都管他叫Jimmy大叔，”Steve说。

Bucky舔了舔嘴唇，抬头看看他，点头。“斯波迪奥迪。”

“没错。”Steve挪近了些，跪在地板上，没有管Bucky的枪。“我们小时候在这里干过活——前后两年，在这里搬大桶小壶的红酒，还有一瓶瓶的麦芽浆、果汁和调酒用的饮料。洗玻璃杯——你记得我洗了多少玻璃杯吗？”Steve情不自禁微笑起来。“我一定洗了上万个杯子吧。”

“上万，”Bucky含糊地重复道，然后伸手取来笔记本写了些什么，似乎混着英语和其他几种语言。

“我们就是这么知道那扇门的，楼下的暗门。在书柜后面。”Bucky抬起头来；他眼神茫远，但是微微点着头。“我们特别爱那扇暗门，”Steve添道，声音不知不觉压低了，“因为它就像《迪基·马龙（*）和桑德威尔的恶棍》里会有的东西，”这时候Bucky的整个表情都变了，亮了起来，像灯火通明的时代广场。他记得！上帝保佑迪基·马龙！  
（注：*旧时广播剧的主人公。）

“因为…… _地下酒吧_ （*），”Bucky找到了正确的叫法。“他们把酒藏在这里。”  
（注：* 1920年美国颁布禁酒令，此间禁止酒类饮料的制造、售卖或转运，人们要喝酒就只能秘密去地下酒吧。1933年禁酒令废除。）

“对，”Steve说。“酒变合法之后，他们又把地下酒吧关了。”

“在33年，”Bucky说。

“对。”Steve的心在胸中痛苦地乱撞。“Jimmy把这里封起来了，不过他说能有这么个没人知道的地方总是好的，就像妥妥地藏在了口袋里。”

“可是 _我们_ 知道，”Bucky说，看着他。

“是啊。”Steve快不能呼吸了。“我们知道。”

“所以我们会从窗户进来。”Bucky看了看窗户，Steve屏住了呼吸，不知道他能想起到那一步。“因为我们知道这顶上有个房间。”

“是啊，”Steve艰难地说。

“下雨的时候，”Bucky说。

“是啊。”他们那时候才十六七岁；他们会偷偷带上来劣质酒和色情照片，黄色小漫画；他们来这里打牌，抽烟，用收音机听比赛。Steve把素描本带了上来。他们躲过了所有找他们的人，打过架后来这里处理落下的淤青。他们……

Bucky皱起了眉头。“我们有个秘密房间，”然后Bucky望向他，Steve的心跳到了嗓子眼，因为Bucky还是想到这一步了。“是因为我们有个秘密。”

Steve强忍着眼泪。“我们依旧拥有这个秘密，Buck，”他说。

在那不见止境的一瞬，Bucky什么也没做，随后他伸出手去捏住了Steve的肩膀，这是他们之间第一次不含暴力的触摸，自从……不，等等。Steve突然确凿地想起冬日战士在水下向他伸出了手。Bucky跳进了波多马克河，把他拽出了水，拉上了岸。现在那金属手紧紧握着他的肩膀，Bucky倾身凑近——是要吻他，Steve发觉过来。他又惊又喜，只有一点点不知所措。他的吻只是嘴唇的一下触碰，好奇，旨在探索，然后便不见了：与曾经和Bucky的亲吻截然不同，带着他们之间前所未有的笨拙……可这么说对不对呢？

冬日战士顶着Bucky的面孔看着他。不，那么说 _不对_ 。从前，或者说很久以前吧，他们之间 _也_ 这么笨拙过。Steve回想着，追溯到更久远的记忆，追溯到那一开始几个紧张的吻——就是在这里，在他们还是孩子的时候，很多、很多年前。他记得他们怕得半死。怕着自己，怕着对方。怕他们的身体，怕他们能够做的事情，怕他们想要做的事情。现在Bucky死死地盯着他，Steve发觉其中至少有一部分便是出于恐惧：他还是记不起多数的东西。Bucky不记得 _他_ ，不记得 _这个_ ，他 _什么_ 也不记得，或者他可能只有模模糊糊的记忆，像是回想旧梦。

他意识到Bucky看着他是想瞧他什么反应——而他就像个傻子一样呆坐在这里。“我们做过这个，”Bucky不确定地说，想要他的确认。“你和我。”

“是啊，Bucky；是啊，”Steve带着突然的狂热说。“还不仅于此，”然后他倾身回吻Bucky——比他希望的要温柔些，因为要是Bucky不记得他们之间曾是什么样子，一下子毫无保留可能就太过了。所以他吻Bucky的时候比他想要的更加小心，因为Bucky保持着冬日战士的静止与自控，他默许了这个吻，却没有参与——直到他突然投入了进来。

一开始他的动作是细微的，连Steve都没怎么注意Bucky的嘴唇贴着他的嘴唇动了起来，之后他感觉到Bucky的手指揪紧了他的衬衫，然后一切变了。吻变得真实，Bucky嘴的动作变得更加确定，就像他在渐渐想起怎么做这个——他可能也 _确实_ 在一点一点记起来，因为那些人一直把冬日战士当做该死的机器来对待。他们不容许他做一个人。他们不容许他拥有肉体。

这一次他们分开的时候，Bucky的呼吸变得急促了些——这跟冬日战士可不一样，冬日战士仿佛从来都不呼吸。Steve咧嘴冲他傻笑，然后扶住他的脸，亲了他一次，两次：两个特别用力的出声的吻——他忍不住。Bucky盯着他，不过Steve觉得他可能在这表面下深深的某处寻见了一丝微弱的笑意。

“我在博物馆里读到了你的事，”最终Bucky说。“还有我，”他漫不经心地添道，天啊，Steve想，唯一比Bucky Barnes要到史密森尼博物馆才能了解Steven Grant Rogers更糟糕的，就是Bucky Barnes要到那里才能了解 _他自己_ 。然后Bucky让他吃了一惊，嘲弄地说，“他们可没提到 _这个_ ，”Steve一想不禁大笑起来。

“唔，他们不会的，是不是，”他承认。

“‘幼年好友，’他们说。”Bucky近乎控诉地看着他。

“没提咱们在禁酒令结束之后就搞在一起的事？”Steve真诚地问。

“一个字没提。都是英雄主义和爱国主义。”

“你看后面了吗？”Steve问。“那里有一张照片是我穿着裙子，旁边小白卡片上写着……”

他停了下来，因为Bucky脸上又是那种焦虑的专注，仿佛他正艰难地试图填补他记忆中的破洞。“幼年好友，”Bucky又说。

“ _是的_ ，”Steve信誓旦旦地说，Bucky严苛地盯着他，眼中满是冬日战士的猜疑。Steve的心又狂跳起来：Bucky _一定_ 记得他。 _一定_ 。

然后Bucky轻柔地说，“你以前个子更小，”Steve痛苦地舒了一口气回击道，“唔，你也一样，”Bucky考虑了一小会然后悄声应和，“我猜吧。”

说真的，Bucky在注射血清之前个头没小多少；就算在战前，他的块头也足够大，Steve都可以跨骑着他的腿、坐在他的大腿上。以前他会解开裤子坐在Bucky的大腿上，Bucky的硬挺在他身下顶着他，他会吻他，逗弄他，直到把Bucky带到高潮。在拥有自己的住处自己的床之前，他们就在这间屋子里这么做过。当时感觉是那么疯狂，那么危险。Steve想再来一次， _就现在_ 。

Bucky的瞳孔放大了，仿佛他能感受到Steve情欲的牵引。“你怎么想？”Steve喃喃道，脱掉了外套；他可以慢慢来，他可以耐心些，因为要是Bucky不记得，就跟未发生过没什么区别。他解开他的衬衫。“你想试试吗？你能信任我让我这么做吗？”

Bucky的视线上下移动，打量着Steve的身体，他的表情在渴望和怀疑之间游移不定，可是他把枪从腿上拿了下去放在一边，然后手臂环住Steve的脖颈。亲吻已经变得更加容易，一切已经变得更像从前。Bucky就像从前一样扶着他的头，他们唇唇相遇激烈地动作着，仿佛他们重新开始了交流，而——Steve差点毁了一切但是快速恢复过来，他——愚蠢地——为金属板和狰狞的疤痕边缘在他手上的刮蹭而惊异。

他迅速掩盖住自己的惊讶，吮吸着Bucky的下唇，把他推倒在毯子中间，动作比他本意更粗鲁些。他的手向下划过Bucky的胸膛。他正面的上衣下摆在裤子外面，Steve的手游走至裤腰以下，刺痒的指尖在温暖的棉布上滑动。他透过裤子抓住了Bucky的勃起——坚硬，饱满，火热。Bucky发出一声湿湿的惊呼，好似他已经忘了这是种 _什么_ 感觉——天啊，他们可能甚至从来不让他自慰；妈的，他又有什么时候 _能_ 自慰呢？Steve收紧了手——艰难，又被Bucky的衣服束缚住了。他忍不了。他必须离他再近些。他扯开扣子把衣服全部推开，嘴里生出津液，他舔过手掌后抓住了Bucky的性器。Bucky一动不动，如此沉默如此专注，Steve都难说他有没有在呼吸。可是Steve的呼吸便足够粗重了，在安静的房间里清晰可闻。在Bucky的身体上方，他放低身子，脸贴着Bucky温暖、满是胡碴的脸颊，开始爱抚他，套弄他，握住他的阴茎，轻柔地兜住他的双球。

他把动作放慢，感觉到了Bucky需要他这么做：Bucky的身体才刚开始慢慢记起什么是快感。Steve能够明白——解冻之后他自己的身体便麻木了。失去的痛苦玷污了他对Peggy和Bucky的记忆，连幻想都变得不可能了——至于真人，好吧：还是不提为好。你没法想受吸引就受吸引，而在这现代世界里，什么也比不上Peggy被红裙包裹的胴体，或是Bucky的舌在他唇边搜寻不小心粘上的烟草屑时缓慢而性感的舔舐。在这未来，到处都是粗俗的言谈和画面，可性吸引力却消失了——唔，至少是对他来说。

Bucky在他手中渗着前液，突然之间气息逃出了他的身体，Bucky颤抖着说，“ _哦。上帝。哦——_ ”他扭过头来，这样他们就可以亲吻，或者至少在彼此的嘴边喘息。Bucky笨拙地抓着Steve的肩膀，他的后背，仿佛是在努力机器该怎么做，如何移动，胯部笨拙地抽动着——突然之间他们像是又回到了十六岁：十六岁，就在这个地方，他们要弄明白，他们要一起弄明白性是怎么一回事。Steve用腿钩住Bucky的腿，以便磨蹭Bucky的胯部，为自己来一点摩擦。他的感觉也像是变回了十六岁——他的身体猛地起死回生，血液在性器和卵蛋中搏动，哀求着触摸。连他的乳头都——Bucky在他身侧抽搐起来，他的阴茎一波一波将液体射在Steve的手臂上，在他们的身体之间。Steve轻轻呻吟着，全程继续抚弄着他。他无助地抓住Bucky的手拉至胸口，借着手指言说：碰我，碰我就好。他握住自己，同时Bucky的拇指谨慎地蹭过他的乳尖——随后，Bucky仿佛也是记起这个来了，开始掐住轻拧他的乳头，在Steve的下颌和脖颈重重吮吻着。

一种温暖、悸动的快感席卷着他。他都忘了这些感觉了。Bucky的舌头湿滑地钻进他的耳朵，Steve浑身抽动一下突然高潮了，整个身体弓起着战栗着。 _天啊_ ，这太棒了：他真的忘掉了性爱能有多么 _美妙_ 。战斗中的亢奋——他现在唯一真正的快感——相比之下一无是处。泪水刺痛着他的眼睛，被他压了回去。他还在高潮的余韵中颤抖着，这时Bucky给了他一个意外的吻：热烈而真挚，与一开始机械的唇唇相触截然不同。“ _Steve_ ，”眼泪随而愚蠢地来了，因为Bucky这么叫着他的名字猝不及防唤回了他所有的孤独： _好久好久_ 没有人叫过他的名字了。

他听见自己说着，“我来放哨吧。让我来放哨吧，”看着Bucky的脸因渴望扭曲，他知道他猜对了。“你有多久没睡了？”可Bucky脸上半是绝望的迷茫已经是他所需的全部答案。“我来放哨，”Steve重复道。“信任我吧，我会照顾你的，”Bucky的眼睛依旧睁着，可Steve几乎能看见他在深处入睡了，早在他眼睛闭上之前，他就失去了意识。

或者，他究竟有没有？Bucky的眼睛又睁开了，又或许，那是无法让自己安歇的冬日战士。“我不能自首，”他的声音既害怕又空洞得奇怪。“我还不能去自首。”

“好，”Steve说，回应着Bucky痛苦的语调。

“我还没准备好自首。我太——我不能。还不能。”

“好，Buck，”Steve又说。“如果你没准备好自首，那就不要。你不必的。我不会逼你，”这似乎让Bucky安下心来了，因为他的眼睛终于闭上了，没再睁开。

* * *

Bucky醒来的时候没有慌，也没有拿着匕首抵着Steve的喉咙，而是睁开了一只灰蓝的眼，警惕地眯眼打量着他。“你认识我吗？”Steve问他，做好了迎接失望的心理准备。

“你是Steve。我在博物馆里读到了你的事，不过我从来没见到过有说我们是同性恋的话。”

Steve几乎要飘飘然了。“哦是吗？提没提我作为滑稽戏演员的漫长生涯？”

“那个也没有，”Bucky说。

“那好吧，你错过好戏了，”Steve说。“那可是最精彩的部分。有一幅我跟约瑟芬·贝克（*）一起跳滑稽舞的合影，”然后一拍不漏地说：“瞧，如果你不想自首，也许我可以——”  
（注：*美国黑人歌唱家、舞蹈家，昵称“黑人维纳斯”、“黑珍珠”，后移居法国，二战期间以演艺事业作掩护从事情报工作，一位非常杰出的女性。）

“不，”Bucky摇头说。

“——跟你待在一起，”Steve说了下去，就跟Bucky什么也没说一样。“或者跟你一起走，如果你不想留下。你想去哪里我都跟着。”

“不，”Bucky又说，这回Steve必须应对他的答案了。

“我想留在你身边，”Steve说。“为什么不行？”

“因为，”Bucky说，用了他那种跟傻孩子说话的声音，至少这是熟悉的，“我需要成为一只蟑螂，一只躲在洞里的老鼠，而你是烨烨生辉的正义之光。 _这_ 可在博物馆里写着，清清楚楚。”

“那是 _他_ ，不是我，”Steve不平地抗议道。“那是美国队长。那是——”

Bucky没买他的账。“Steve，你不知道怎么保持低调，也从来没有过。”Steve烦躁地吁了口气，可是没法真正反驳他。“再说——”Bucky抿紧了嘴。“只有憎恶我恨不得我死掉的人才会找我，”在Steve能够反对之前，Bucky出人意料地说了下去，“这是个很大的优势。因为他们不想找到我；不是真的想找到我。他们只是怕我，怕我会做出什么。如果我直接无影无踪他们会更满意的。可要是 _你_ 消失了，那些会来找你的人——他们爱戴你，而那要可怕得多。因为他们会找到你，找不到不会罢休。”

“不只是憎恶你的人在找你，”Steve勉强说。

“是啊，而你找到我了，对不对，”Bucky指出。“我就是这么知道你——你懂的。”他脸红了。

“我懂；我爱你，”Steve说，喉咙发紧。

Bucky看上去像是没法相信Steve把这话说出口了。“我——相信你，”他嘶哑地说，用曾经的方式吻了Steve，老练而急迫。Steve闭上眼睛，允许自己沉醉其中。然后Bucky的嘴移到了他的耳畔，低语着，“可是如果是真的，你就得放我走。把他们从我这里引开，给我争取一点时间，”天啊，他必须抗拒争论和哀求的冲动： _不，别走——除了你我什么都没有了；什么都没有了；一样该死的东西也没有了_ ——可他不能把这一切施加在Bucky身上，Bucky才刚刚重获自由。

“如果我这么做，九头蛇不会威胁到你的安全吧？”Steve问。

Bucky摇头，于是Steve问出了另一个问题，那个可怕的问题：“Buck， _你_ 会威胁到别人的安全吗？”Bucky的脸痛苦地扭曲了一下，让他心生悔意，可是他必须要问；他必须要知道。

“不会的，”Bucky信誓旦旦。“不会的，Steve。我对上帝发誓。”

“那么，好吧，”Steve说。“好吧。我猜我们就先按你的方式来吧。”

* * *

“你他妈去哪了？”Sam问，出现在了他杜邦环岛的屋门口。“我以为我哪天早上能看见你在广场那边跑步，可是你从来没有出现。”

“抱歉，”Steve说，心不在焉地挠着脖子。“我去追查了一条线索然后——”

Sam眯眼瞧了他一眼。“我以为我们都说好了你不会那么干的。我知道你认为你可以信任他，可是带个帮手总没有坏处。那家伙经历了很多——”

“没什么结果，”Steve打断他，然后挤出笑容。“所以。”他把手塞进了衣袋里，耸耸肩。“我有了另一条线索，如果你想跟我一起来的话。在芝加哥，”他说。这是他能想到的第一个地方。

“算我一个，”Sam说，然后高兴了一点：“芝加哥地方不错，”Steve宽慰地点点头。他会为这次行程付钱，再请Sam吃牛排，这可能没法 _真正_ 弥补撒谎和拉着他白跑一趟的行为，可他只能想到这些了。


	3. 巴尔的摩，南贝瑟街181号

那封信到的时候，上面标着“邮费不足，退回补付”，地址是他自己的字迹，即使他不记得自己寄过这么一封信，也知道自己没有。不过，信封上还是他的名字缩写，回信地址也是他一直用的写法——华盛顿特区希利尔广场1614号SGR寄，邮编20009——因为他喜欢写信，即使别人很少以信的形式回复，他们要么打电话，要么发短短一条简讯，或者电子邮件，至于公司们回复他的询问时会用套用信函，从不直接回答他问题。

可这是封货真价实的信，也是对他字迹极度逼真的伪造，让Steve还没看见收信人是纽约桑德威尔的迪基·马龙的时候就微笑起来。Steve小心地打开信封，取出那张信纸。上面写着——

AOIIOREYFEAHOERHTSLCTLRTESHR8TEFTEYBOLOALTTCSD

——一串以他的字迹写下的工整的字母。Steve盯了片刻，然后大笑出声，走到写字桌边，把纸拍在桌上，弯下身去。他抄起一截铅笔：他 _好多年_ 没想起过这事来了。在他和Bucky小时候，他们会给彼此写这样的信，不付邮费，收信地址和寄信地址反过来写。他们自以为这主意聪明的很。而且他们都从他们最爱的广播系列剧的主角那里学来了一些暗号和密码。Bucky的最爱一直是拉蒙特·克兰斯顿（*），不过他听了Steve的建议，改成了软硬不吃的帮会头目迪基·马龙。  
（注：30年代广播剧《影子》主角的别名。）

他惊异于记忆回来得多么快——画表格，把字母填进去。他和Bucky小时候发明了一整套密码表。然后他开始破译密码，替换字母，只是译文好像不成字句，甚至可能都没有破译。处理后的字是——

KCOLCOEERHTYADIRFEROMITLABTEERTSLEHTEBHTUOS181

——Steve盯着这行字看了一会，然后咧嘴笑起来：Bucky是 _倒着_ 写的。他把字母倒着抄了一遍，然后用斜线隔开单词：

181 / SOUTH / BETHEL/ STREET / BALTIMORE / FRIDAY / THREE / OCLOCK  
（巴尔的摩，南贝瑟街181号，星期五，三点）

是了。Steve慢慢坐在皮质写字椅上，激动得心绪难平。 _巴尔的摩_ 。巴尔的摩可近的很。Steve把地址记住——南贝瑟街181号——然后拉开写字桌中间的抽屉，拿出火柴。然后他把信和信封点着，看着他们燃烧。

* * *

巴尔的摩近得可以驾车去，不过在最后一刻他怕了起来，扔下了他的摩托车，改而去了联合火车站。他买了一张去纽约的车票，不过中途在巴尔的摩下了车，乘了公交。这一片几乎见不到树，晒白开裂的人行道上垃圾遍布。Steve在一个荒芜的十字路口下了车，周围都是联排砖房。路口斜对面的角落有一家破旧的小“食品商场”：这地方比充斥着高档钢铁玻璃建筑大西洋道感觉更像布鲁克林。

他沿着街走，在一块闲置的空地边转弯，那片空地长满了野草，跟牧场相差无几；这是南贝瑟街。他想过要看看门牌号，可是这里几乎没多少建筑；一片空荡荡的操场，一栋破败的公寓楼……而在街的尽头，有一所教堂。Steve带着莫名的确信走了过去；就是这里。时光渐渐倒流：这条路，这教堂的哥特式尖顶窗户，全带着过去的气息。这里的人行道清扫干净了；锻铁栅栏后小小的花园清过杂草，打理得很好。表面用玻璃封好的字迹写着：圣奥古斯丁堂区。弥撒时间：周一至周五9AM，星期六5AM，星期日9AM，12PM（英语）、10:30AM（西班牙语）、5PM（波兰语）。告解及圣体降福；星期五3PM，星期六4PM。欢迎所有来者。高大的木门半掩着。Steve走了进去，阴凉的前厅空无一人。他用手指蘸了圣水，画过十字，然后打开内门，进到教堂里面。

教堂内部狭窄，天花板很高，有一条长长的走道引向祭坛：哥特式建筑复兴的代表。Steve随即打量起教堂里的艺术品。雕塑——两名簇拥在壁龛边的天使，圣母玛利亚与圣婴耶稣，举着权杖的圣奥古斯丁（*）——涂饰有红色、蓝色和粉色；墙上有展现苦路十四站（**）的浮雕。Steve缓缓走在漫长的过道，然后坐在了其中一排座椅上。此刻的活动似乎都以小小的侧堂室为中心，安置好了圣体匣以供朝拜。Steve垂眼看着双手。他似乎应该过去，跟这里其他的寥寥数人坐在一起，不过他是为Bucky而来，假装他是为耶稣而来仿佛很不妥，所以他留在了原地。  
（注：*古罗马神学家，被天主教尊为圣人。**耶稣受难时背着十字架沿着苦路奔赴刑场，一路停留十四次，即苦路十四站。）

时间慢了下来。他在教堂里比在多数地方都要自在——这里比多数地方变化要少——他想Bucky一定也有相同的感觉。童贞圣母面前摆放着点亮的蜡烛。空气中弥漫着焚香的气息。现在可以是1926年，或者1936年，或者2016年——Bucky走到了这一排，在他身边坐下。

他看上去更糟了；不，不完全是。他长了点肉，皮肤不再苍白得病态，可是痛苦在他的脸庞刻下了深深的悲哀的纹路。他好像轻微有些痉挛，右眼眼周抽搐着。“嗨，”Bucky说，接着他一定读出了Steve表情中的忧虑，因为他又补充道：“我没事。”

Steve不确定该说什么。“我一直在担心，”他说。

“我本想早些联系你的，可是——”Bucky顿了一下。“我居无定所，所以我没法叫你去哪里。我之前那段时间都住在收容所，”哦天啊，这真叫他伤心，叫他愤怒——可是Bucky举起一只手压过他说，“这对我来说很好。就像在军队里，很正常；许多一身臭气的家伙。而且我经常到处转移，”接着他拎起他的背包，放在长椅上他们的中间，在里面翻找。

现在Bucky不只有一个笔记本了，他看着那些本子皱起眉头，然后把其中一本递给Steve，其他的塞回了包里。Steve又看了看Bucky的脸征求许可，然后打开了笔记，开始翻阅Bucky写下画下的文字、图表和地图，偶尔还有贴进来的剪报。Steve意识到这记的是九头蛇：大多是人和地点。Bucky画下了一些基地的地图，在大写字母写下的地名周围画方框围住：圣地亚哥，平壤，坎达拉克沙（*）。还有联络人，或许是管理者——Wm.Kruger。Hans Caldwell。S.Rowland。B.Hess——一页又一页；Steve认出了其中的几个。有的名字后面打了勾，或者被划掉了；其他的名字旁边用英语或者俄语写着别有深意的标注（“刽子手”或者“Я не понимаю**”），有时候只有狂乱的问号或者横线（————？！！）。  
（注：*俄罗斯西北部的一个城镇。**俄语，“我不明白”。）

Bucky把笔记本拿了回去，翻到了一页，然后塞回Steve手里，一根手指点了点纸页。“这些人里大多数都在Romanoff泄露的信息里败露了，”Bucky轻声说，“我核查过。不过有的没有。我——处理了一些。”Bucky好像不知道看哪里好了。圣母玛利亚？圣婴耶稣？“这些其他的人，”Bucky盯着自己的膝盖。“我没法得手。我是说，我 _可以_ ，但是——”

“你会被抓到，”Steve急迫地低声说。“Bucky，别被人抓到了。”

Bucky悲哀地看着他。“我不想被抓到。”

“别被抓到，”Steve又说，然后他小心地撕下Bucky指的那一页，折好，塞在外套口袋里。“我会处理的；交给我吧，”他说。

他松了口气，话语随之而出。“谢谢。”

“没这个必要，”Steve回答。

“还会有更多，”Bucky阴郁地说。“我还是记不得大多数的事情。这种感觉就像是恶心，像是你知道自己就要吐了，却还没有的感觉。回忆会一块一块地回来，一次一大块——有时候是在梦里。我醒过来的时候会反胃。”他望着Steve，表情变了。“除非想起的是你，”他说，嘴颤了起来。“有时候我醒过来满脑袋都是你，那很好。那是最好的日子。”

Steve移开眼神，如鲠在喉。“我每天早上醒来的时候都想着你，”他说，感觉到Bucky挪得近了些。他们在彼此旁边又坐了一两分钟，惬意地沉默着，听着他人活动时的声响发出的微弱回音，看着尘埃在光中旋转，然后Bucky轻轻地说，“来吧，我们走。”

* * *

在外面，在破旧的石阶上，Bucky立起了领子，笨拙地说，“现在我在这里工作了。”

Steve忍不住惊了一跳。“什么，在 _这里_ 吗？在教堂？”

“是啊，”Bucky说。“他们有个收容所，而我……我也不清楚，只是在这里隔三差五做点活，可是Leopold神父，他是这里的司铎，他算是把我逼到角落里坚持要付我工钱。然后他帮我找了一间公寓。这不算多少，可是——”

Bucky停了下来，忍不住大笑一声，因为Steve基本控制不住自己了：他差一点就要在街上手舞足蹈起来了。Bucky有一间公寓！Bucky在 _巴尔的摩_ 有一间公寓！巴尔的摩到华盛顿特区车程还不到一小时！可能还要更短，如果他——

Steve抓住Bucky的双臂，冲着他咧嘴傻笑。“真好。这真是太好了，Buck。”

Bucky显得谨慎，但也开心。“我不知道这能持续多久，”他警告Steve。

“什么都没法持久，”Steve回答，这话Bucky没法反驳。

* * *

Bucky的公寓在附近一间联排房的地下室里，绕到楼后杂草丛生的小巷里，走下几级坍裂的水泥台阶就是。白色门板上的漆开始剥落，他和Bucky都得蹲下一点才能进去：屋里低矮的天花板离他们头顶只有一两英寸。煤渣砖墙，肮脏的黑白地板革。一张铺着军用毯的小床摆在角落，还有一张破旧的桌子和两把椅子。厨房有个金属水池和一个小电炉，小小一个正方体形状的冰箱——可是台面上有两个杯子。Bucky笨拙地低声说：“你要咖啡吗？我可以煮咖啡，”Steve无言地点头，Bucky打开了电炉，开始用他们以前的方法煮咖啡，把炖锅放在炉子上。

Steve脱下外套，在其中一把椅子上坐下。桌上有一堆旧报纸，Steve翻看着。有《巴尔的摩太阳报》，不过也有其他语言的报纸。俄语。波兰语。乌克兰语。日语——想到Bucky阅读日语感觉很奇怪，不过Steve当然知道血清让学习语言变得容易了，他是亲身体会。战时他主要专注于法语和德语，而自从他发现了Bucky的遭遇之后就一直在学俄语，尽管所有人都说他们现在有翻译技术，用不着费这番功夫。可是Bucky接触不到翻译科技，而这堆报纸——Steve能在其中感受到数十年的重量；冬日战士在那些年月中漫长的征程。

Bucky走到桌边，一手拿着一个杯子。他把Steve的咖啡放在《Czas Baltimorski》（*）的头版上，然后坐到了对面的椅子上。Steve拿起杯子啜饮一口——然后险些热泪盈眶；喝到味道真正像是 _咖啡_ 、恰恰调成他喜欢口味的咖啡，这感觉太过突然了。  
（注：*波兰语，《巴尔的摩时报》）

Bucky盯着他看。“我这么想象过，你在这里——”Steve点点头；屋里有两个杯子，两个盘子，两把椅子。“——而现在你来了。”

Steve真挚地说：“是啊，我也这么想象过，”然后他大笑起来，放下了杯子。“唔，不对；我从来没想象你给我煮咖啡。我猜我的想象一定是比——唔，比你的想象要下流得多——”话音未落，Bucky起身拉着他从椅子上起来，亲吻起他，简直是侵犯着他，真正的手和金属的手牢牢地把着他的头。Bucky把他向后推了一些，Steve的腿后撞上床沿，那一刻他们攥紧彼此笨拙地共舞，依旧在亲吻，直到突然之间他们的膝盖软了下来，他们可是说是互相交叠着，向后躺下了。

Bucky重重地降在他身上。Steve抵着他的嘴唇微笑，Bucky抬起头断开了吻。与其说他望着Steve，不如过他是 _透过_ Steve望着过去，他气喘吁吁地说：“你有没有说——我记得你是不是说过——”

“什么？”Steve问；他的阴茎在裤子里发疼。

Bucky迷茫地回想着。“你说了……”他坐起来，一腿叠在身下，低头看着如从前一般——上帝啊，如他 _喜欢_ 的那般——躺在他身下的Steve。“你说过：‘我不脆弱，’”——哦，天啊，他 _确实_ 这么说过。他能 _记起_ 自己这么说过：他记起自己小个子的时候，欲火焚身，胸中情感满溢，Bucky却突然 _小心翼翼_ 地对待起他，好像做爱会弄坏他一样，然而连打架都没有弄坏他，他这该死的整个人生都没有弄坏他。Steve记起他当时想着他得纠正Bucky，赶紧，于是趁他不注意给他肚子来了一拳，把他撞倒在福尔曼街的那张床上，用着整个体重把他压住，捏着他的肩膀。然后他望着Bucky那张英俊得让人发狂的脸，自己的刘海烦人地挡着视线，他低沉而强硬地说，“ _我不脆弱，Buck_ 。”Bucky涨红了脸，温暖地在他身下喘息着，长长地仰望着他。然后他舔了舔嘴唇，嘶哑地回答，“ _那就证明一下_ 。”于是Steve证明了自己。然后又再次证明了自己。

现在Bucky在他上方，俯视着他，于是Steve沙哑地说，“是啊，是我说的，”他本希望接下来会是更多粗暴的翻滚和性事，可Bucky却伸手到床下，拎起了他的背包。笔记本被倒在床上，一共四本：棕色，蓝色，黑色，暗绿色。Steve认出了棕色那本是记九头蛇的本子，可是Bucky把那一本和另外两本扔到了牛奶箱做的床头柜上。他拇指按着一支圆珠笔，然后在大腿上摊开了蓝色的那一本。

本子翻到的那页上有Steve的照片——或者不如说是美国队长。那是展览宣传册的封面，照片里是史密森尼博物馆壁画上的他。华盛顿到处都有摆在塑料柜子里的铜版纸宣传册——他的一生成了个旅游景点，一种周末带上孩子的消遣。 _我在博物馆里读到了你的事_ ，Bucky说过，却没能在那里找到真正的故事。然而他或许还是拼凑起来了，因为，随着Bucky寻找空白一页的翻阅，Steve看见宣传册和粘在上面的剪报（是他做的研究吗？）很快变成了Bucky一页一页工整又密密麻麻的字迹：Steve希望那是真正的记忆。

Bucky写了半页的字，然后低头看着他所写的一切，咬着嘴唇，然后抬眼。“抱歉，”他说。“我只是不想再忘掉了，”Steve张开嘴想说， _你不会的_ ，可是没有，因为他不能这么说。这话感觉像是个空虚的承诺；空口无凭。 _他_ 又懂些什么呢？

Bucky的目光顺着Steve的身体向上移动，像是在努力把这段回忆——“ _我不脆弱，Buck_ ”——跟另一段联系起来。“你有没有，”Bucky开口，脸颊抽动一下，稍纵即逝的紧张。“还是我？我是说，是你还是——”Steve突然明白了Bucky是想问他什么，同时Bucky勉强问出，“我以前喜不喜欢那个？”

Steve口干舌燥。“是啊，”他说出口。“我们都很喜欢。我们都干过，我们也都喜欢。我是说，我们做过很多事情。我们做过——唔，什么都做过。不是一直。我们没有——你知道——在法国基本没有过。更多是在英国。”他住口，咽咽口水，在心里痛斥着自己：Bucky还在努力重建他的回忆，他这样语焉不详可不行。“你在尤思顿（*）附近找到了那个廉价旅馆，我会在那里跟你碰头，你记得吗？我忘了那里叫什么了。”Bucky又看着他的身体，于是Steve说了下去，逼着自己说得露骨些。“那是我们唯一能够真正——做爱的地方。除此之外，就只能见机行事了。”  
（注：*伦敦的一个火车站）

“我不记得了，”Bucky承认。“可是我想做，”天啊，两分钟之前Steve还 _求之不得_ 呢，可是——

Bucky的手到了他身上，把他的衬衫扯出他的裤子，伸向他的扣子。Steve颤抖起来，试图压制他的身体。“不过我们也许应该慢慢来，”他说。

“我不想慢慢来，”Bucky说。

有字句在他脑中盘桓，虽然他本不想说出来的。“但是你 _不记得_ 。”

Bucky皱起眉头。“那是很久之前了，”他说——可那不是，只不过是三年——不。不对。Bucky在他死去的时候一直醒着，生不如死。“再说也无关紧要，”Bucky又说，声音低沉而沙哑；他现在解开了Steve的牛仔裤，扯着他的裤子，动作力度大得足以把Steve的臀部从床上抬起来了。他拉下了他的内裤，让他暴露无遗。“我想要新的记忆，”Bucky近乎愤怒地说。“我有记忆，可是我现在的那些——我想要新的。而我脑子里仅有的好的记忆——”Bucky向上伸手，拍拍Steve的脸颊，迅速在他头周围描出一个轨道。“——都众星拱月一样围绕着你，所以。”他握住了Steve的阴茎。

一切静止下来。他们气喘吁吁，面面相觑。Steve在眩晕中抑制着挺动的欲望。

“我想上你。我能上你吗？”Bucky问。

“还是一样，我不脆弱，”Steve说。

* * *

Sam摘下猎鹰护目镜，脸因为打斗污迹斑斑。“他不在这里，你失望吗？”

“不，”Steve不假思索地说。事实上，他感到欢欣鼓舞。这是他列表上第一处九头蛇的基地，打垮了， _根除了_ 。他和Sam所向无敌，不仅俘虏了Armand Yentz上校，还有整整一队潜伏的突击队员，还有整整一库的枪械、榴弹发射器、低当量核弹和泛着蓝光的九头蛇武器。警察、军方和中情局蜂拥而至，把武器装进内衬铅板的装甲车，把犯人押进高度警戒囚车。他简直等不及要告诉Bucky——哦。

“ _我是说_ ，”Steve注意到Sam敏锐的眼神，慢慢地说，“我 _庆幸_ 他不在这里。你看到那金库了。你也看到那冷冻舱了。他不会自愿回到九头蛇的，而要是他没有被俘虏——那么他还是自由的。”

“我猜是吧，是啊，”Sam说，挠了挠脖子。“我猜这样更好。”

“确实，”Steve说，比他本意要尖刻一些。“当然更好了。他不是他们的一员，Sam。”

“好吧，”Sam说，可是Steve知道Sam是在迁就他。

“他记得我，Sam。 _他认得我_ ，”Steve坚持道，这大概得是第一千遍了吧。

Sam的表情像是有点被逗乐了，但没有恶意。“嘿，要是他认得你，却还是把你从河里拽出来了，我只能觉得他是出于好心了。”Steve对他做了个鬼脸。

* * *

Steve偶尔会到巴尔的摩去，把摩托停在Bucky住处荒芜的后院里摇摇欲坠的棚子后面。有时候他在圣奥古斯丁教堂跟Bucky碰头，Bucky在门厅拖地、将拖把浸入带轮子的铁桶，或者清理教堂小花园里的垃圾，Steve就坐在他们那一排座椅等着他。有时候他会直接去Bucky的地下室，轻轻叩那扇油漆剥落的白门。他尽可能不惹人注意。Bucky一般穿牛仔裤、旧工作衫和破旧的外套，戴一顶棒球帽，于是Steve尽量穿得跟他差不多，有时候还戴上他们躲避追捕时Natasha给他的平光眼镜，因为Bucky见了会微笑。

他们自然而然地恢复了童年时的习惯，那些清贫度日时的习惯——散很久的步，偶尔去看场电影，坐在家里读报，一个的头枕着另一个的大腿。他们常常做爱，因为做爱很有意思，又不花钱，毋需言语就能渐渐使他们重新亲密无间。对于他们从前的生活，Bucky还是没法记起太多，而Steve想要填满他们分离时所有空白的年月，了解是什么让Bucky变了这么多，可是谈这些事很困难。他们友谊的基础从来都不是言谈；他们似乎一向都心有灵犀。可是现在就不太一样了，又或许是因为Bucky现在会用Steve不熟知、甚至有时认不出的的语言思考。

后来他们谈了笔记本的问题。“蓝色那本是你，”Bucky闭着眼睛说；他都不知道Bucky还醒着。Steve还躺在那里恍惚地回味着余韵，细品着这一刻，开心得睡意全无，接着却无意看见了那些笔记本。然后Bucky猜到了他的心思。“棕色那本是他们，”Bucky喃喃道。“绿色那本是我身上发生的事。黑色那本是……我做过的事。”Steve逼着自己放松下来，重新安顿在那张小小的床上，可是Bucky说了下去，眼睛依旧闭着：“你想看的话就看，我对你没有秘密。或许对我自己才有吧，”看或不看，Steve不知道哪个需要更多的勇气。

最后，他坐起身来，靠着煤渣砖墙，从摞在一起的笔记中抽出蓝色的那本。Bucky翻个身枕上他的大腿，趁机占满了多出来的那点地方，重新入睡，或者至少看似是入睡了。Steve之前想错了：那张史密森尼宣传册上他的照片不是粘在内封的，不过那一页也在很靠前的位置。事实上，笔记本开头是一些颤抖的字迹胡乱写下的一些词语。

“ **桥** ，”上面写道，然后：“是同一个人吗，”Bucky把“同一个人”圈了一遍又一遍，字本身都被盖去了一半。“ **什么时候？** ”的字样被框起来，旁边一个箭头指向“ **之前** ”，又一个箭头向下指着“ **另一次任务** ”。下一页粘着第一则剪报，是Nick Fury的讣闻。他自己的名字出现在了第一段，下面画了线——“……在STEVE ROGERS（即‘美国队长’）的公寓……”又被红笔圈起来，有一条线直贯纸面到了对面那页，Bucky在这一处写了“Steve Rogers”，然后是“我 ~~见过~~ 认识他。”

接下来是一个列表，记着他见到Steve的时间和地点：4月1日在Steve公寓附近的屋顶，4月3日在桥上，4月4日在波多马克河上空。这些字写得很稳很清晰，不过后面有许多的点，愤怒的锯齿状的乱涂乱画，接下来的字句仿佛完全来自另一个声音——

 _白衬衫。_  
_棕色吊裤带。_  
_羊毛裤子，上面有织补过的破洞_

——然后Bucky把“织补”这个词圈了起来，加了一串？？？？？，Steve苦笑起来，是啊，这好像完全从世上消失了一样。他都记不得自己是什么时候学会缝衣服的了，他那时候那么小，毕竟他妈妈要工作养家，而他从来都只能有两条合身的裤子，所以要是出了什么状况，他就得修补好：缝补，织补，从后面小心地打上补丁。再说总是会出点状况，尤其在他手肘和膝盖的地方，在他小时候他总是摔倒，等他大了一点他又总是打架。Steve记忆犹新，他站在药店后面的巷子里小声嘟囔着“妈的”，因为他眼睛上方那道；流血的伤口总会好起来，可是他的衬衫撕坏成了那副样子，之前那人又拉又扯的——好吧，这可得要好一番缝补，而且就算补完，样子也会很不对劲。妈妈要发火的。

Bucky画了一条线，连上了那一页顶端被狂乱圈起的字眼——“同一个人？”——这问题是如此迫切，即使是几个月前写下的，还是让Steve连忙从床头柜上摸了一支笔，在那下面写道：“是的，是我。我以前个子很小。我衣服上有破洞，不过我会努力修补，”他犹豫了一下又加上，“你一直说补完就像粗花呢。你总跟我说好话，”然后他叫自己翻页，读了下去。

“STEVE ROGERS”，上面写着，下面的一行是“美国队长”，接下来的几页都是关于美国队长的手写笔记：从报纸和网络、从维基百科抄下的乏味的复述，不过Bucky圈起了他感兴趣的字眼：布鲁克林。4F。超级血清。SSR。咆哮突击队。瓦尔基里号。坠机。冰冻。Steve皱起眉头，开始一页一页翻阅——他发现他还没有看见Bucky他自己的名字。直到Bucky的美国队长简述里很靠后的地方，Bucky的名字才出现，就算出现了也没有带有含义的圈点、下划线或者涂画。“James Buchanan Barnes中士在坠机前6天阵亡，”Bucky写道，没有明显表现出他知道在写自己的名字。

Steve又按下圆珠笔。这里的字比较密，不过边上还有地方。Steve圈起Bucky的名字，然后划了一条线指向边缘的空白。“这是你，”他用小字写道，然后：“那时候我想要死，”紧接着他猛地将笔记合上，几乎是把笔记本推回牛奶箱上。要迷失在Bucky记忆碎片间无尽的空白中很容易——可是Bucky回来了，Bucky _就在这里_ 。

* * *

“嘿，瞧，”Sam唐突地说，“我得问你个事。”Sam弓着背坐在床边，手指交叠在一起——有时候他们在酒店同住一个房间，Sam总是选靠窗的那张床。他们是在找——唔。他们是假装在找Bucky。

Steve刚洗完澡出来，穿着宽松的运动服，头发还湿着。他们没有找到Bucky——好吧，当然没有了——不过他和Sam又攻破了一座九头蛇基地。Bucky想起的越来越多，他还在给他们提供有力线索——能有这些情报总还是不错的，是不是？那是真正的成效，重要的成效，哪怕对Bucky的追寻是……“好啊，Sam，”Steve随意地说。“当然行。”

“你这个朋友，”Sam说，抬眼直视着他的眼睛。“Barnes，”然后他摇摇头苦笑。“哥们，要是我们能喝一杯什么的说这个就容易多了——”

“嘿，我们可以喝一杯啊，”Steve指出。“我 _喝不醉_ ，但是——”

“哎，我也喝不醉，”Sam说，假装生气地看了他一眼。“反正喝一杯是醉不了，”于是他们打开小酒柜，开了两瓶啤酒。“好了，”在他们碰碰酒瓶喝了一口之后Sam说；这啤酒好喝得惊人，只是不够凉。“你这个朋友，Bucky。我知道你们是发小。我看过书里怎么写的，我是上过学的人——我知道你救过他的命，我知道你跟他并肩作战过。我知道那意味着什么：战争对你们的影响，给你们的情谊。Riley——他死的时候我就像是失去了我的一部分，失去了我的臂膀，”Steve看着Sam的眼睛点头，因为他知道：他懂Sam经历过什么。

Sam在手中不断转着啤酒瓶。“所以我明白他对你意义重大，就算不加上，额——他是你母星除了你以外唯一的幸存者这码事，”Steve突然大笑起来，Sam微笑着，油腔滑调地说了下去：“比如，我明白，你是Kal-El，他是Jor-El（*），或者——”  
（注：Kal-El是超人的外星出生名，Jor-El是超人的生父）

“他不是Jor-El！”Steve知道超人。

“——随便吧，Bucky-El，”Sam翻了个白眼。“或者其他活下来的不管谁。”

“没有其他人活下来，”Steve说。

“不对，有的。”Sam掰着手指数起来。“那女孩——女超人——而且还有条狗。”

“狗？”Steve问，不过Sam好像发现自己偏题了，摇摇头。

“我想说的是，”Sam说，试图把话头拽回正轨，“我明白：你有一万个理由要找到他，可是……”突然Steve明白了Sam想问的是什么，Sam也看出来他明白了，脸一红立刻说：“不，算了，别管了。”

“不，没关系的，”Steve恍惚地说。

“只是感觉你们之间还有更多，”Sam说。

Steve的喉咙收紧了。“ _确实_ 还有更多。”

“不关我什么——”Sam说。“不过我只是，我会好奇，你和他是不是——你知道的。他是不是你的——”

他的脸热腾腾的。“——心上人，是啊，”Steve承认了，他从Sam的表情看出，他的用词跟Sam脑子里想的不一样，然后Sam做了个鬼脸，笑着说，“心上人，当然了。我妈妈也会这么说的。挺好的，我喜欢。”

Steve感觉脸比之前还烫。“怎么——我是说，你们现在会怎么叫？”

“我不知道，大概男朋友？”Sam说。“恋人？伴侣？”

“多好，”Steve叹道。“在我那时候，都叫屁精，娘炮，基佬。我们只会说是朋友。”他好奇地问Sam：“你怎么猜到的？”

“我不是猜的，”Sam承认。“是因为Natasha——你知道她总是试着给你牵红线，把Sharon推给你，还有另外那个姑娘，Janine。”Steve眨眨眼，他不知道Janine是谁。“ _Janine_ ，”Sam又说。“你交任务报告的时候她一直都在。黑色短发。长得有点像Rihanna。 _Janine_ ，”哦对了，总办公室那个漂亮姑娘，很时髦，笑起来很好看。不过Sam带着显而易见又夸张的恼怒翻起白眼：“反——正——Natasha好像不打算再给你介绍女朋友了，所以我在努力搞清楚 _为什么_ 。Natasha不是半途而废的人，不过她似乎觉得你有主了，”Steve一下不安起来。 _她知道吗？要是她知道怎么办？她知道他已经找到Bucky了吗？_

他发觉在他内心深处某个地方，他一直在犹豫要不要告诉Sam—— _Sam，别生我的气，可是我已经_ 找到 _他了；他在巴尔的摩，我差不多是一个月去见他几次_ ——却突然知道了他不会——也不能——冒这个险。“也许Natasha可以给你做点什么，”Steve说，意思是说也许Natasha可以把Sam介绍给Janine、Sharon或者会计部的Lilian，可是Sam脸红了，Steve立刻意识到Sam他——哇哦，是啊，当然了，明摆着呢——对 _Natasha_ 相当地感兴趣。

Sam不好意思地笑笑承认了。“她已经有了，哥们，”他说，这倒是绝妙的话题转换。

* * *

他之前很反感史密森尼博物馆的展览，他的一生就那么被删节成了几个道具和几面红白蓝的小旗。可是现在他读起Bucky的蓝笔记本，开始对那场展览心怀感激——因为展览把Bucky放在了展厅正中心，铭刻在一面十英尺高的玻璃墙上。而且博物馆还有一幅二十英尺长的壁画，作者把Bucky刻画成了一个浪漫的英雄，把他画在了Steve的身边。Bucky就是在这里第一次看见了他自己，而且是一个 _这样_ 的自己。Steve想要拥抱规划那该死展览的人：他们曾经请他去在开幕式上发言，被他拒绝了，不过如果他活过这一劫，如果他和Bucky活过这一劫，他要回去提议做个天杀的公开问答会。

蓝色笔记本在Steve肖像的那一页做了书签，可是在后面的纸页里，Bucky粘上了他自己的一幅小图，从壁画照片上剪下来的；标准照大小，就好像他是个嫌疑犯一样。 _Barnes，James Buchanan，绰号“Bucky”。生于——1917年？1918年？_ 历史学家显然就此有过争论——Bucky出生证明的记录出过错——不过Steve知道是1917年，于是加上了笔记—— _1917年3月10日_ ——以防Bucky忘了。

一页一页，过去零星地回到Bucky的记忆里——列表，片段——他的笔记变得更确信，更容易辨别。 _三个妹妹，绿色裙子，红色发带。Amy，Grace和Roberta_ ——Steve的笔悬在最后一个名字上迟疑不决，因为Becca是Bucky最疼爱的小妹妹，他的心肝——让他知道他忘记了她的名字，还是不做任何更正，哪个会让他更难过？Steve咬住嘴唇改正了—— _Rebecca，你叫她Becca_ ——然后翻到下一页，上面写着： _他跟一只白猫在防火梯上。_

Steve盯着这行字，仿佛回到过去——是的，没有错；是真的。妈妈不让他养那只小猫——她坚信猫会传染白喉病，不想拿Steve的健康冒险——可是他特别喜欢那只小猫，于是在屋檐下的防火梯上偷偷给它做了个窝。小猫算是忠诚，会回到他这里来，允许他揪着它的后脖子拎起来或者挠它的下巴，Bucky就在边上一边抽烟一边看着他们两个——因为他的哮喘，妈妈也不让Bucky在屋里抽烟。

Steve在页边写道， _她叫雪球，妈妈不让我带她到屋里，所以我在防火梯上养她_ 。写着写着他突然有了个主意，翻到空白的一页，开始写道：

 _我不记得我是什么时候遇见你的了。我们差不多一直一直都是朋友。不过我敢说，我爱上你是1932年（？）我在格林沃尔德后头挨揍的那一回，我猜吧。你制止了那群人，不过之后说我打起架来烂透了，说我该举着手护着点我那张蠢脸，接着你逼我跟你去男孩俱乐部，一遍一遍打那个大沙袋。可笑得很，我的胳膊软得跟面条似的，但是你教了我怎么打拳，然后让我练习。只有你告诉我要站起来，坚持，变得更强——只有你和我妈。之后——我不知道你记不记得——可是你第一次吻我的时候，你说我的脸还是很蠢，不过你不想让任何人揍我，把我的脸变得更_ ——

Steve突然收笔，一阵反胃，不太清楚为什么——然后他记起了在他身上的Bucky，把他摁倒，铁拳狠狠落在他的脸上。Bucky的表情开始惊恐万分。也许这就是为什么——

Steve一下合上笔记本，盯着蓝色的封面。他之前都没注意到封皮有一种粗糙的纹路。他又把本子翻开，想翻到之前那一页。他必须写完，写完这个故事——

前面有了新的字迹。Steve之前写的： _我衣服上有破洞，不过我会努力修补_ 。在那下面，Bucky草草写道： _换到现在就时兴你那一套了。衣冠整齐的我才老土。_

* * *

“你他妈怎么回事？”当Steve打开屋门，Sam质问他。“你就不看你那该死的手机吗？”其实，Steve反而更经常查看消息了，因为Bucky开始用不认识的号码给他发短信，每次都不一样，很快就停机了。都是加密过的要求见面的信息，或者有时候是照片：桂格麦片的盒子，一包好彩香烟，兔八哥。又一次他发了一段模糊的视频文件，1分39秒长。Steve把视频保存到手机里，看了一遍又一遍，知道Bucky也是一样。那是一个人笨手笨脚地爬下梯子。登月的巴兹·奥尔德林（*）。  
（注：在尼尔·阿姆斯特朗后第二个登月的人。）

“抱歉，Sam。”Steve把门拉开。“快进来——”

“不，你拿上外套出来，”Sam说。“我在街角非法停着车呢——不过我有线索了。”他动动眉毛，看起来特别得意。“事关我们的失踪人口。我的一个老朋友，”Sam接着说，“主管巴尔的摩的退伍军人协会。他说他可能见过你的男孩，”Steve说，“哦，”还有“太棒了，”然后行尸走肉一样走过去拿外套。出去的时候他顺便拿上手机，瞥了一眼屏幕。有很多短信和提示，大多数是Sam。未接来电。 _我现在在外面。_ 未接来电。 _我要过来了。_ 未接来电。未接来电。 _赶紧接电话。我有你朋友的线索了。_ 未接电话。 _嘿，给我打电话。_

在这中间，混着一条来自陌生号码的乱码短信：UMCUEEATRMEULEIUASEEATRL。Steve把手机塞进口袋，关上门，跟着Sam下了楼。周五是倒序密码——他变得很擅长破译他和Bucky小时候用的那种密码了：密码和俄语成了他的第二语言。等他们上了车、Sam向北开车驶向95号公路，Steve才偷偷把手机拿出来，回了一条短信：“当心。”这时Sam眼看着路面，愉快地说，“车程只有一小时左右。要是我们找到他就太好了，不是吗？”

“是啊，”Steve看着手机。没有答复，但是也没显示发送失败。

“我把他的特征描述发给了几个我认识的人。退伍军人服务，”然后Sam瞥了Steve一眼，声音严肃起来，“没提他的名字和身份。一字没提James Barnes或者冬日战士。”Sam重新看路。“只是说我在找一个老兵，让他们留意一下，三十左右，深色长发，蓝眼睛，俄语是母语或者第二语言，有高科技义肢。”酸水涌上Steve的喉咙，他吞咽下去，打开车窗换点空气。“这描述没有你想的那么不寻常，”Sam叹了口气说。“退伍军人协会里到处都是那样的人。这也是为什么，”Sam轮流扫视着Steve和路面，“我觉得应该试试这个方法。我想，要是你对了而我错了，要是他还是你说的那样，那么他刚刚脱离军队，刚刚失去那种 _体制_ ，你懂吗？那种 _麻木_ ，那种 _确信_ ——机械的一步接着一步，你懂我的意思吧？”Steve点点头。“也许很久以来他第一次可以掌控自己。”Sam盯着路面。“ _很_ 久。也许他跟我们其他人感受着同一种痛苦。也许他会做我们都会做的事——愤怒，或者酗酒，或者嗑药——然后也许他会寻求帮助，找上退伍军人协会。”Sam又望向Steve。“如果他是你所说的那个样子。”

“他是的，”Steve嘶哑地说，因为Bucky不仅仅是去了退伍军人协会；他甚至回到了 _教堂_ 。

* * *

去路上他太紧张，Sam都偶尔伸手捏捏他的胳膊，善意地说：“我们会找到他的，我们会的，”即使他怕的恰恰就是这个。他觉得他可能要把车门上的把手扯掉了。他看得见自己的指节变白，手指不断、不断捏紧那皮革——然后他们开过了Bucky的高速出口，继续行驶到了巴尔的摩东区。

他们开下高速，到了一片褐砂石楼区，楼中间夹杂着空地。Sam驱车行驶在两侧光秃秃、地面开裂的街道，最后停在一栋有着油漆铁门的低矮砖楼前，那是杰斐逊社区中心。他们下车，关上车门，走到街对面。进了双开门的门厅，里头是一条开了许多门的昏暗走廊，样子很像Steve记忆中的学校。

Sam走向带着玻璃窗的办公室，一个灰卷发浓密、笑容灿烂的男人出来迎接他，朝他伸出手来。他们握手后拥抱在一起，拍着彼此的后背，然后Sam说：“Steve，认识一下LamontTaylor。Lamont，这是Steve Rogers，美国队长。我假装对跟他是朋友这事很淡定。”

Lamont大笑起来，伸手跟Steve握手。“很高兴认识你，队长。真是荣幸。”

Steve握着他的手，不知所措地微笑。“我也是。抱歉，你一说Lamont，我就想起Cranston（*），我忍不住……”  
（注：*前文有提及，Lamont Cranston【拉蒙特·克兰斯顿】是30年代广播剧《影子》主角的别名。）

Lamont显得很惊讶。“是啊，他就是这么说的。就是，”他转身面向Sam说，“你打听的那个人，”Sam得意地朝他咧嘴一笑，Steve竭力不把突如其来的反胃感表现在脸上。

“他在这里吗？”Sam问。

Lamont摇头。“不，但是他来过。他没停留多久，他——你们要进来吗？”他突然说，指了指他的办公室。“进来坐坐？我有咖啡机，”可是Steve觉得他此刻挺不过他人的打量，所以他插话道，“你能先带我参观一下吗？我很想看看这里是什么样的。”

“好啊，”Lamont自豪地说，走着走着，他就把大多数情况都讲出来了。“这里是收容所，”这屋子让Steve想起战地医院：在舞厅、谷仓或教堂里临时建起的医疗中心。屋里摆满了行军床，全都是空的。“这里要求他们白天的时候都出去，给我们时间打扫，”Lamont说。“我们有工作大厅，娱乐室，健身室——街区那边还有教堂，图书馆，几个出示居留证就能免费洗衣的地方。你们找的那个人，他就是这么干的，”Lamont告诉他们。“到这来，过了一夜，洗了澡，洗干净衣服，然后就走了。要是你们不问，我不会想起他来的。那老哥真是很不起眼，”Steve敢肯定是这样，Bucky专门受训要避免惹人注意。“不过他是白人，”Lamont说，“所以在这一带他不太寻常，”这时Steve明白了Bucky为什么安顿在巴尔的摩中心的外沿，那里有很多波兰裔和俄罗斯裔。“而且还有《影子侦探》——谁他妈会知道那个？”

“连 _我_ 都不知道那个，”Sam说，来回看着Lamont和Steve。

“Lamont Cranston，”Steve解释道，“他是影子侦探的秘密身份。这个是我小时候的广播剧。”

“是啊，不过这得是一百年前的事了，”Lamont说。“我没有恶意，队长。”

“也没那么久，”Steve说。

“已经很久了，久到还有名叫Lamont的白人，”Lamont对Sam说，Sam咧嘴笑起来。“我们回办公室去吧，”Lamont说，过去之后，他复印了Bucky办入住手续时填的文件： _Alexei Orlov，专业军士，第四步兵师_ 。那根本不像Bucky的笔迹。不过他在Bucky的公寓里见过文件和邮件，名字是Alexei、Mikhail、Dmitri的护照。他也不觉得Bucky的俄罗斯身份完全是装出来的，有时候Bucky一早醒过来，他第一个说的是俄语。有时候Steve也试着用俄语回答，不过Bucky会笑话他的口音。

Steve抬眼，发现Lamont在看他。“所以，”Steve别扭地问，“你之后就没再见过他？”

“说真的，之后就没见到他了，”Lamont承认，然后屈从于好奇心问：“他是谁，队长？”

Steve看见Sam抿起了嘴唇；怎么回答就取决于他了。“他是——一名士兵；我团队里的一员，擅自离队了，”Steve说，看见Sam慢慢点起头来，这话是真的。“我不怪他逃跑，”他迅速补充道。“他——受到了不公的对待。可是我想找到他。我想补偿他。”

“唔，他六个月前在这里，”Lamont说。“他很可能还在救济系统里某个地方；他们一般都是。”

“我们可以搜索他的名字，搜索他文件上所有的信息，”Sam提议。“看看他有没有在别的地方用过这套信息。我们没准会挖出些有意思的东西。至少我们现在有地方着手了，”Sam乐观地说。

“是啊，”Steve说。“太好了，谢谢。”

* * *

“你失望了，”回去路上Sam说。

“我没有，”Steve反驳。“我是说，是有些失望。但是我——你知道，我还好。我没事。”

“嗯哼。”Sam专注于路面。“你没事；你从来都没事。不过你知道，我看见你的表情，感觉你内心有一部分 _不想_ 让我们找到他，也许 _害怕_ 我们会找到他。这样是有理的，知道吗？”Sam担忧而同情地看了他一眼。“在现在的情况下，你害怕是有理的。”

Steve没有回答。

* * *

晚上八点半，Sam送他回了公寓。不到八点四十，Steve就骑上摩托车，飞速回到通往巴尔的摩的高速上。他收到的加密短信上写着“收到”。

* * *

他把摩托停在荒芜后院阴暗的一角，敲响了Bucky地下室公寓的门。没有回应，没有回应，接着，Steve紧张地掏出Bucky给他的钥匙，开门进去了。屋里没有人，更可怕的是，屋里有一种被遗弃的感觉，他也说不清为什么，直到他发觉Bucky的笔记本不见了。有那么一会，他就怔在原地，心狂跳着，然后他回到黑夜里，手插进口袋，迅速走了几个街区到圣奥古斯丁教堂去。

教堂里没有亮灯，但是Steve凭直觉跑上台阶，拉动沉重的木门。门开了。Steve走进前厅，又进了教堂，里面唯一的光源是壁龛里点燃的粗蜡烛和圣体龛旁边的一盏提灯。Bucky坐在他们总坐的那排长椅上，背包摆在身边。

Steve走近，他抬起头。“你是一个人吗？”他轻声问。

“是啊，”Steve说，然后懂了这话什么意思；他是以为Steve会告发他吗？

“把一切都告诉我，”Bucky说，Steve立刻回答。

“Sam把你的特征描述发到了退伍军人服务中心。巴尔的摩东区有人想起见过你了——在杰斐逊社区中心，”他说，Bucky点头。“Bucky，”Steve迟疑着说。“也许是时候自首了。”

“不，”Bucky说。

Steve在他旁边坐下，他们中间隔着背包；他有了更可怕的念头。“求你别走。”

“我不走，”Bucky说，让他吃了一惊。“至少现在还不会走。”

“可是……”Steve坐了一会，急促地呼吸，低头注视着双手，在他自己想要的一切和希望Bucky得到的一切之间天人交战。最终他咬紧牙关，背离自己的私欲说，“Buck，他们会来找你。他们在离这里只有两个高速出口的地方看到了你——只有几 _英里_ ——”

“是啊，如果我是个抢劫的，现在我会担心得要死。幸好我是个国际杀手，”Bucky说，然后几乎是好心地说，“他们会以那里为中心散开，展开搜寻，逐渐转移到其他的区域。我知道搜寻规程——我是说，我知道九头蛇的。神盾局的也是，不过我担心的不是神盾局。我只是不想让九头蛇找上门来，不过现在，没有人会到这里来找我了。”

“你是故意这么做的，”Steve慢慢说。“你去了附近的收容所然后才过来的。”

“在搜寻范围内，没错，”Bucky说。“我猜我在这里还能安全地待一段时间。”

Steve的四肢一下软下来。可是。“Bucky，我很担心。我不知道结局会是怎样，”他说。

“我也不知道，伙计，”Bucky回答。“可是我觉得不会是我们意料中的样子。”

* * *

Bucky锁好教堂的门，他们回到了Bucky地下室里的公寓，那扇破烂的门一关上，他们便投入彼此的怀抱，Steve把Bucky推在狭窄走廊的墙上吻上他，唇舌游走在他的整个面孔，拇指抚着Bucky脸颊上粗糙的胡子。

他过一会才发觉自己听见的不只是血液的轰鸣。“没事的，”Bucky对他低语着。“没事的，没事的，”可是这不是真的，Steve把脸紧紧贴在Bucky胡茬遍布的脸颊，咬着牙说：“我怕你会再消失掉。我那么怕。”

“唔，我有可能会，”Bucky说，这可不是他想要的答案，“可是如果我走了，我也会再找到你，我对上帝发誓。找到你从来不费事：哪里有麻烦哪里就有你。只要你一直穿着这身制服，想看不见你都——”

他话音渐弱，Steve跪到地上，双手顺着他的身体向下，抚过他满是疤痕的胸膛，他平坦的下腹——到了他的裤腰。Steve拽出他的衬衫下摆，解开他的扣子，拉开他的拉链。Bucky已经硬了，性器顶起了他内裤薄薄的布料。Steve用嘴唇和鼻子磨蹭着他，手钻进Bucky衬衫底下，想要触摸他温暖的肌肤。他的疤痕——天啊，叫他怒火中烧，永远会叫他怒火中烧；他觉得他永远也不会克服这怒火。他的手平揉过Bucky的胸口，乳头擦过他的手掌。他的指尖蹭过Bucky的肋骨，他抽出手来——然后扯下Bucky的内裤，握住他的阴茎引到嘴里。“操，”Bucky说，然后手伸进了Steve的头发，开始拉扯，同时又努力不要拉扯，手指疯狂地打着圈。Steve哽住了，他屏住呼吸，Bucky的手随即收紧，他们找到了合适的节奏。然后Steve闭上眼睛，开始全情投入，不知餍足，不知羞耻——就像他们还小的时候，像后来他们深陷战争漩涡的无望时光，他还需要说服Bucky可以这么做。Steve这样抓着Bucky的胯，用嘴膜拜他，仿佛回到了过去所有的淋浴间和上锁的橱柜，回到那些偷来的私密空间。Bucky的金属手触摸着他的脸，温暖，温柔得惊人。通常Bucky对这只手有些难堪，总是戴着手套，插在衣袋里，或者在他们做爱的时候抚摸Steve的后背。除非是像现在，在他情不自禁的时候。Bucky的髋部开始抖动，呼吸变得不稳，他在努力克制挺动的欲望，但Steve不管不顾地收紧了他在Bucky臀部的双手，来回挪动着他，逼他在他嘴中抽送——

“哦，操，”Bucky叫道，无助地攥住Steve的头发。“狗娘养的，”然后呻吟起来，试图抽出来，哪怕开始射了也不死心，但是Steve把他狠狠按在墙上不放手，不断吮吸，直到他的嘴被填满，他呛咳起来，转过身去，一边咳一边往出吐，用手臂抹着嘴。

他还没缓过来，Bucky就拉住他的胳膊把他拽起来，拽到床上。Bucky一推，Steve后倒在床上躺开，由着Bucky解开他的裤子，一如往昔，那时一切都可怕得很，却还是比如今好得太多、太多。

* * *

下一处威胁来自意想不到的地方。

他还以为圣奥古斯丁教堂里进进出出的老年妇女和流浪汉一般不会注意到他，可是有一天他等着Bucky干完活的时候，有人坐在了他旁边。

他回头，以为会是Bucky，却遇上了谢顶的神父那友善但深邃的目光。

“你是Misha的朋友，对不对，”神父说，Steve眨眨眼说，“是的，神父。”有人问Bucky名字的时候，他听见过Bucky嘟囔俄语人名。

神父和善而坚定的声音让Steve瞬间回到了三年级。“你们是怎么认识的？”

这是个不足为奇的问题，但还是让Steve措手不及。“我——我们一起长大的，”他回答。“在布鲁克林。然后我们一起参军了，”说这些比较保险，也是真的。

不过神父扬起了眉毛。“布鲁克林？”感谢上帝，布鲁克林是世上文化最多元的地方，Steve只点点头，摸索着该说的话，“是啊。在他父母，您知道，移民之后。”他张张嘴，有合拢起来，不再说下去了。老天，他只有希望Bucky没编造出什么不一样的身世，不过Bucky太善于隐蔽了，不会透露多少的。

无论如何，神父似乎接受了他的说辞。“你现在是做什么的？”他问。

又一个不足为奇的问题，但——“我在，呃，执法部门，”Steve说。“在特区那边，”神父闻言表情放松下来，向后靠在靠背上说，“挺好，”然后说：“我是Leopold神父。”

“我是Steve，”Steve自动回答。

“Steve，我希望我的问题没有冒犯到你，”Leopold神父说。“可是Misha从来都不怎么善于交际，所以我一见他突然这么明显地多了个朋友……”他直视着Steve的眼睛。“他正在挣扎着脱离某个地方。你可能知道的。他在试图重建生活——找个工作，找个家；也许甚至会重拾对上帝的信仰。我不知道他遭遇了什么。他不会谈起他来到这里之前的生活，我也不逼问。”他皱起眉头，Steve能看出神父脑海中有了新的念头： _军队；一名士兵_ 。Steve不知道Leopold神父之前是如何猜测Bucky过去的：毒品？犯罪？俄罗斯黑帮？“不过我能看出来他在竭力逃离很可怕的东西。我不希望有任何人拖他的后腿，你明白我的意思吗？”

Steve过了一会才意识到这话是对 _他_ 说的；Leopold神父可能是担心来自Bucky过去的某个人找上了他，也许甚至要伤害他。“我——当然。我也一样。B——”他几乎就说出了Bucky的名字，但设法改口了：“不过他告诉过我您已经为他做了多少，您在这里给了他一份工作，还给他找了住处。我知道他很感激——我也一样。他——Misha，”这名字在他嘴里怪怪的，“他是我最老的朋友。我 _最珍重的_ 朋友。为了他我什么都可以做，神父。”

老神父表情奇怪地端详着Steve。“你知道吗，我相信你，”他说。

* * *

然后一切就这么结束了。收到短信的时候，Steve正在开会，跟其他复仇者一起坐在中情局总部玻璃墙的会议室里，听着Tony Stark劝所有人说应该让Stark大厦成为他们的新基地。 _每个人都有私人楼层！充分的技术整合！_ Stark一边说一边比划，朝空气中掷着全息影像——可不考虑交通状况，纽约离巴尔的摩也有三个半小时的车程，所以Steve已经决定了，他不会去。然而不管怎样，这是他自己的选择，不干别人什么事，而他不会站在中情局那边反对Tony。神盾局陷落之后，是Tony确保他们还在一起。

他的手机震动起来，他向下瞥了一眼，看见短信里那串乱码，匆匆在脑中破译：

我不认识你。你也不认识我。离我远点。

Steve的第一个念头忧伤得奇怪： _如果他觉得发这么一条短信会有用，那他一定是真的_ 没 _完全想起来我是什么样的人_ 。“不好意思，”他说，然后站了起来。“我得走了。”

他拐上Bucky的那条街，看见了救护车忽闪的灯光——还有警车——瞬间心惊胆战。他减速，停下了摩托；很多人都到外面来了，站在他们的院子里或者人行道上，看着担架被抬到救护车上。Steve在人行道边踢下停车支撑架，小心翼翼地绕到救护车后部，挤进交叉双臂摇着头的旁观者。担架上的人不是Bucky；是个谢顶的粗脖子男人，因疼痛而面色苍白，他的胳膊用一种怪异的角度挂着，被固定住了。

一个扎着马尾辫、面容疲惫的金发女人正对一名警官说着，“——妈逼的 _神经病_ ，我跟你讲。我们从来没见过那人，他从来不上来打招呼问好什么的，他妈的啥都没有，这家伙就是个操蛋的鬼魂，然后他凭空冒出来走到Pete跟前然后——”她停下话头，结巴起来。“——然后就——”尽管她看起来很坚强，但Bucky当时显然是把她魂都吓没了。她举起手来，比划着抓住什么东西折断的样子。“就他妈弄断了他的胳膊，”最终她气喘着说。“差点他妈扯下来。”

警官一边点头一边记着笔记。他说的话Steve没听清，但他听见了女人尖厉的回答：“为什么？因为他就他妈是个 _神经病_ ，就为这个！！”然后她愤怒地喘着粗气：“不，我 _不知道_ 他的名字，我——”然后又说，“我不知道，发生得很快。白人，很高，他的头发——是深色的，长发，”然后另一名警官从通往Bucky公寓的杂草丛生的小巷走过来，摇着头。

“他不见了，”那名警官说。“整个屋子都清空了，”也许Steve该料到的，但是第一名警官突然朝他转过身来，他吓了一跳。“您呢？您认识地下室里这个人吗？”

Steve在能张嘴说谎之前就摇起了头。“不，”他说，要是他害怕那警察追问下去，他的担心是多余的；那警官只是走向一个女人问：“您呢，女士？您认识这个租了地下室住的人吗？不认识？有 _见过_ 他吗？”

Steve突然注意到有东西在动，他转身，抬头看着屋子。Bucky住的地方在楼后，不过楼前有个门廊，后面是一扇开裂的纱门，门后——Steve首先看到的是盾的图案，红色的圆圈，白色的星星。图案印在一件T恤上，而穿着这件T恤的是个小男孩——七岁左右——他就像大多数七岁小孩一样牢牢盯着Steve。一般Steve在成人面前可以蒙混过关，然而，或许是因为孩子们更熟悉复仇者们的图片，或许是因为孩子们相信世间存在魔法，总之他们百分之百更有可能认出他是美国队长，因为他们不会觉得他的出现是不可能的。

Steve正要把一根手指举到唇边——嘘，孩子，别把秘密说出去——这时他注意到了，男孩的胳膊上打着石膏。他恍然大悟。男孩突然间似乎下定了决心，片刻之后纱门打开了——Steve意识到这孩子读懂了他的表情，是打算出来做他认为正确的事情：他心目中美国队长会希望他做的事情。

“妈妈！”男孩喊道，一级一级跳下台阶，Steve潜意识举起手来挡着脸，转过身去，藏住自己，以防那男孩——万一他决定——

“Jason！回屋里去，Jason！”金发女子哄他，显然之前说了好些遍。

可是Jason没有回到屋里去，而是在急救人员关上救护车门的时候，紧张而快速地瞥了一眼，然后开口了，用因不安而颤抖的声音高声说，“妈妈，Petey把我的胳膊弄骨折了。”

金发女人几乎没瞧他一眼。“是啊，J，”她说。“Petey把胳膊弄骨折了。”

Jason艰难地吞咽。“我不是那么说的，”也许男孩的妈妈有点没搞清，不过他无疑是吸引了警察的注意。“我说是 _Petey_ 把我的胳膊弄骨折了。我没从楼梯上掉下去，”现在所有人都在看他：警察，邻居，皱起眉头看着他的妈妈。“他打我，我一扭，胳膊就骨折了。他逼我发誓不告诉你的。可是——我觉得那个人就是为这个才那么做的。”

警官蹲下来平视着男孩的眼睛。“他看见这件事了吗？”他问。“楼下的那个人？”

“没有，”Jason轻声说。“可是我告诉他了，”面对警察充满疑问的表情，他说了下去：“有时候我会看见他。”他转向他妈妈保证道，“他其实一点也不可怕，”Steve咬住嘴唇移开了目光；你就是骗不过小孩子。“不过这件事之后，他问了我我的胳膊是怎么骨折的，然后——”他的母亲转过身去大叫道：“Pete，你个狗娘养的混账！”然后在救护车开走的时候狠狠砸了车侧一下。“你要给我滚蛋了，你这杂种！”她追着车喊道。“你听见了吗？你 _死定了_ ！”Jason看了看Steve，心花怒放地露出笑容。

* * *

等天黑之后Steve才能溜进Bucky空空的公寓。当时那警官说， _整个屋子都清空了_ ，不过Bucky也从来没有多少东西，重要物品——他的笔记本，他的伪制文件和护照——他都收在背包里，永远离身不超过一臂的距离。但是背包不见了，所有私人性质的物品也不见了，一点字迹都没留下。Steve本希望能发现有什么留给他；一条讯息。某种线索，某个密码。然而什么都没有，只是一件空空如也的煤渣砖墙公寓。

 _只要你一直穿着这身制服，想看不见你都难。_ Bucky说过。 _我会找到你的，我向上帝发誓。_

 _除非我先找到你。_ 可是他会穿上制服，跟其他人一起搬到纽约去，以防万一。


	4. 曼彻斯特，莫斯赛德，基帕克斯街11号

Sam走进陈设精美、俯瞰圣詹姆斯公园（*）的客厅，吹了声口哨。“你知道，我本来以为你住在杜邦环岛和Stark大厦都只是碰巧，现在我开始感觉你是个戏精了。”  
（注：*位于伦敦市中心。）

Steve掐了掐鼻梁呻吟道：“就有那么一回我告诉Tony我在战时内阁办公室附近驻扎过——”

“是啊，你和 _女王_ 一起，哥们儿，”Sam说。“和 _首相_ 一起。”他小心翼翼地坐在灰丝绒面的雕刻沙发边上，然后向后靠去换了个姿势。这沙发比预想的要舒服。

“想待多久都可以，”Steve说。“我有——我也不清楚，四间还是五间卧室来着。反正那边有几间卧室。”他朝过道挥了挥手。“里面有盾的那间就是我的。”

“多谢告诉，”Sam说，“你这话要是真心的，我没准会接受的。现在我住的是一间酒店——房间还不错，但是没有厨房，要我对抗九头蛇，我早餐可得吃顿好的。”

“好，”Steve微笑着说。“我拿房间跟你换一份薄饼。”

“一言为定，”Sam说，他们握手表示成交，接着Sam口气有些过于轻松地问：“现在我们突然开始在欧洲收集到这些九头蛇的情报，你不觉得奇怪吗？”

“奇怪？”Steve重复。“不——九头蛇就起源于欧洲。Schmidt，党卫军的科研分支。我觉得这代表我们终于把他们围堵进老巢了。美国，俄罗斯，东欧，再回到中欧，奥地利，德国——”他感觉这就像是回到了过去，追本溯源。Bucky正在他的记忆中溯源而上。Natasha泄出的情报表明俄罗斯的九头蛇基地和美国的数量相当，但还是有不曾被侵入、关闭和曝光的据点，任务尚未完成。

在俄罗斯出了两次任务之后，他请Tony在伦敦给他找了个住处。那之后他又去过立陶宛和白俄，Sam过来增援，Steve敢说Natasha也在伦敦附近的什么地方。他能感觉到他们的重心在转移，慢慢倾向欧洲。

Sam仔细端详着他。“我懂这个局势；我不懂的是 _谁在参与其中_ 。是你的男孩，对不对，是他给你的情报。”

“都是准确无误的情报，”Steve戒备地回答，避重就轻。他的脖子痒了起来。

不过Sam好像还是把这当做了答案，或者，他本来就不是在问。“是啊——至少目前为止都是这样，”Sam说，向后靠了靠。“你倒不对劲，哥们儿：你没多少反应。你跟他有联系？”

“我——不，”Steve说，严格来讲，现在这话是真的。“更像是他联系我。他——他会发一些东西给我，”可是从巴尔的摩之后他们的联系都是单向的。不管他多快回复Bucky的短信，都直接显示发送失败；寄给他的信没有回信地址，没有隐藏信息。

“嗯哼，”Sam说。“而且你没告诉过任何人，是不是？”

“没有，”Steve轻轻地说。

“好吧，”Sam微微叹了口气，“现在我觉得自己没那么混蛋了。嘿，我懂，”他迅速补充道，在Steve打算反驳的时候举起了手。“我懂——我真的懂。你不想让其他任何人找到他，而又没有不透风的墙。我不想找麻烦，好吗？你跟Bucky可以自己协调。”

“他是在努力赎罪，我知道的。他——他解决他能解决的问题，解决不了的就甩给我。”Steve试图用眼神向他道歉。“Sam，你跟我，我们是团队，”Steve说。“但Bucky是我 _大脑的另一半_ 。他的秘密就是我的秘密，因为 _就是这样的_ ，必须是这样的。我们两个一向如此。”

“好吧，”Sam说。“我还没傻到挡在你和你的 _大脑_ 中间。你觉得他在这里吗？”

“在伦敦吗？”Steve叹了口气；他在故地重游，他走过了他和Bucky七十年前走过的街。如今一切都不一样了，比布鲁克林变得还要多，不过说起来，布鲁克林也没受过轰炸。“就算他在，我连他的影子都没见到，”这是真的。尤思顿附近有个旅馆，他们曾经相约去那里欢爱，他去过那里，本来抱着希望能在那找到Bucky，但是Bucky不在，六个月内都没有叫迪基·马龙或者类似名字的人入住。“不过现在他大概在大洋这边——不在这里，就在欧洲大陆。”

“唔，这可把范围缩小了呢，”Sam翻了个白眼说，Steve站起身来说，“来吧，我请你喝一杯。附近有个酒吧——呃。现在重建了，不过——它对我来说承载着很多重要的回忆。”

* * *

不过当Bucky发来消息，还是尤思顿车站。时机很不巧——或者也可能Bucky以为时机很巧，因为Steve他刚在电视上看见Tony在马里布的房子被轰炸了，正给Tony打着电话表示他可以立即回到美国。“还没死呢，别信他们传谣，”Tony声音里带着与他平时彻夜狂欢后的沙哑截然不同的疲惫，他声称自己“没事；没事；我刚给Pepper打过电话所以想着接下来该给你打电话了，毕竟我另一个职场闺蜜（*）嘛，”坚持让Steve“继续收拾九头蛇就行——就是个 _王八蛋_ 而已，我会让他 _吃不了兜着走_ 的。”Steve左右为难，刚开口说：“好吧，不过如果你需要——”这时他的手机突然震动起来。他迅速把手机拿到眼前，瞥了一眼：是一串随机的字符，一条密文。  
（注：*原文work wife，可以指同性或者异性，但没有恋爱或者肉体关系，暂且这么翻，找到更好的译法再回来改）

“Tony，你确定吗？”Steve又把手机贴回耳边，Tony说，“确定，别跟我争了，”Steve听见自己说：“好吧，”——要是Tony奇怪他这么容易让步了，他也什么都没说。这大概意味着他有很多心事。也就是说很有可能情况不妙。

“如果事态恶化我再给你打电话；否则记得给我报仇，好吧？”Tony说，然后挂断了。Steve想，说真的，他该带上Sam赶着下一班飞机飞回美国，可是——

EETMENTUMPESOEEE3

——这世上什么都阻止不了他赴约：尤思顿车站，三点。

* * *

他来早了，在车站漫步，经过博姿、WH Smith、肉馅饼店还有像汉堡王和全豆咖啡这样的美国连锁店。在他周围是赶火车的人，围在成堆的行李箱边的旅客，还有抱着背包靠墙坐下的学生。Steve手塞在衣袋里四处转悠，试图 _不动声色_ 地寻找Bucky，即便如此他也没有看见Bucky，直到他突然进入视线，像是凭空出现一般。

“嘿，”Steve说，语气意外地开心，接着他就不那么确定了：“Buck？”因为Bucky的表情是那么空洞，有那么一刻他以为他是不知怎么认错人了，那只是个长得像Bucky的人而不是他。可是无论何时何地，越过千里之遥，越过岁月荏苒，他都能认出Bucky。Bucky只是盯着他看。

“Buck？”Steve又说。“是——是我。Steve。你记得我吗？”

Bucky只是站在那里，莫名其妙地极不起眼，让人觉得自己的目光就想直接掠过他到别的地方去。接着他伸出舌头舔了舔下唇。“你以前跟一个叫Caroline的姑娘在一起过——”

“我从没跟她 _在一起_ ——”Steve开口，语气激烈得意外。

“唔，反正你跟她约会过一次，”Bucky说。

Steve再次插嘴：“因为是你 _让_ 我去的。是你 _介绍_ 的我们。”其实他早把这事忘了，可是回忆来势汹汹，带着陈年的恼怒。Bucky细细看着他，端详着他的脸。

“我猜我是这么做了，”最后Bucky说，他插在衣袋里的手握成了拳头。“不过你跟她回家了。”

Steve摇头。“我只是送她回家。她 _要_ 我送她回家，”于是他就照做了，一等他们进屋，她走近，手掌抚摸起他的胸膛吻了他，然后手掠过他的裤裆。他瞬间躲闪，撞上了桌子，几乎打翻了一瓶花。“你留下好不好？”她温柔地请求，他说：“不，”然后意识到这话听着有多没礼貌。“我是说，不，谢了，”然后抓起帽子夺路而逃，差不多是跑下了楼梯。他沉浸在回忆中，仿佛身临其境。这让他想到：“你是怎么知道我……”

Bucky面色阴沉起来，低下头盯着车站肮脏的地板。“我付了她钱让她跟你亲热，”他供认，然后抬眼看Steve什么反应。Steve盯着他——说真的，如果是在布鲁克林，如果换做正常的情况下，他可能会推搡Bucky，甚至揍他一拳了。

什么鬼。他妈的 _什么鬼_ 。Steve吸了口气，抬头看着混凝土的屋梁。“为什么？”

“因为……”Bucky开口，“我也不知道。因为就要打仗了。因为我不知道，也许对你来说我们只是个阶段而已，因为你——你也知道——你不太 _自信_ 。我以为也许你可能怕女孩，还有——额，她们的部位，”然后他看见Steve的反应，举起了双手：“嘿，拜托：她们可是把我们吓坏了——你记得以前是什么样的！神父们都说——我们会把她们肚子搞大然后下地狱——”

“ _我_ 不会，”Steve尖刻地说。“ _你_ 可能吧。”

“我只是想说那是顺势而为，”Bucky争论，差不多是在求他别气了。“是 _为你考虑_ ——”

“对我来说不是，”Steve回击，没等Bucky能再说什么他又说：“我得来杯咖啡，”随后转身走向全豆咖啡，颤抖着深呼吸，试图控制住自己。

他买了一杯咖啡，加了奶和糖。与其说是看到，不如说是他感觉到了Bucky来到他身后。“我说为你考虑，”Bucky嘟囔着。“但不是唯一的考虑。”

Steve迫使自己喝了一口滚热的甜咖啡再转过身去。“唔，不错。因为，我是说——如果你想要个女孩，你挑谁都可以。Lottie。Gloria——你带很多女孩出去过，Buck。那个是谁来着——很白，深色头发，总穿那种毛茸茸的——你知道，马海毛的衣服？”Bucky着迷地看着他，就像他在描述另一个星球上的生活一样——他想的确如此吧。Bucky迷茫地缓缓摇头，于是Steve皱起眉头试图自己记起她的名字。“是……Helen？Helena？差不多吧。”

“我不记得了，”Bucky说。“可要是我能记得，我也只是跟她跳舞而已。我记得跳舞。”

“你跳得很好，”Steve说。“你喜欢跳舞，也跳得很好。”

“我记得Caroline，因为她——我在等着，然后，”Bucky的视线又移到地上。“她说她让你来但是你不肯，然后你就走了。我记得我感觉……”让Steve惊讶的是，他轻轻地笑了。“其实很不舒服。很奇怪。既难过又开心。为我们两个感到难过。为我们两个感到开心，”Steve把咖啡送到嘴边，忧伤地微笑，因为他这辈子该死的每一天都是这感觉。

他把咖啡杯摆在全豆咖啡旁边墙上的大理石檐上，拉住Bucky破旧的外套吻了他。他们之前从没有这么做过——在别人面前、在公共场合接吻，从来都没有。但是Bucky没有躲开，于是Steve吻得更深了一点，更荡了一点，轻轻吮吸着Bucky的下唇再退开，满足地看见Bucky涨红了脸、急促地呼吸着。

在他们周围，火车站一切如常。Steve微微耸肩说：“现在是21世纪了，伙计。”

Bucky的声音有些沙哑。“是啊，我猜真的是了。”

* * *

他以为Bucky提议在尤思顿见面是因为这里靠近他们的旅馆——“ _我们的旅馆_ ，”发现Bucky一脸困惑的时候Steve解释着。“我们以前——你知道——那个的地方。打仗的时候，”可是Bucky只是说：“哦。不是，”然后从口袋中掏出两张车票；看来他们到这里其实是为了坐车。“你能给我几天的时间吗？”

“Buck，”Steve说，真的，要是他能扯开他的外套他的衬衫，扯开他的肌肤他的胸腔，他觉得他会的；真的，如果他能这样，能展露出他的心，岂不 _快哉_ 。“如果你想要，我这该死的一辈子都是你的，”他说，言之凿凿。

他们在驶向曼彻斯特的火车上面对面坐着，看着两个方向，这样就没有人能偷袭他们。Bucky从Steve那里拿走他的手机，开始打字；等他把手机递回来，Steve发现他给Sam发了短信——“我去周边转一转，虽然到最后可能只是白费功夫。过两天见。”他惊讶地发现这听起来正像是他会说的话，Bucky猜到了他的心思，说，“我知道你怎么说谎。你总是尽可能地贴近事实。”

“我猜吧，”Steve说，Bucky微微一笑。

“或者你会赞同别人错误的说法，”Bucky接着说。“或者你 _不否认_ 他们。你让别人替你说谎——这样你就不用自己上阵了，对吧？”

“也许吧，”Steve承认。

“‘也许’，”Bucky重复道，看上去很是被他被逗乐了。“‘我猜吧’。‘好啊，是。’那些不了解你的人，伙计，他们不知道连天是不是蓝的你都要争一争。”

“唔，可是天又不是蓝的，”Steve说，当Bucky扬起眉毛，Steve指了指窗外。英国的天空是灰色的，几乎算白色。“且不说物理的问题，至少有一半时间天都是黑的。所以大多数时候 _不是_ 蓝色——”

“你知道，我想起的越来越多了。可我总是忘掉我有多想你，”Bucky说。

* * *

战后曼彻斯特火车站重建了，曾经的伦敦路车站现在成了罩着拱形玻璃屋顶的两层高档商店。但Steve必须别去看眼花缭乱的周围，专注于几乎要再次消隐在人群中的Bucky。他对消失这件事真是有着可怕的天赋。

Steve迅速抓住他的手臂，拽住他脏兮兮的破旧外套。“别丢下我。” 

Bucky愣着眨了眨眼。“我不会的，”然后在人群中穿梭出了车站，Steve跟在他身后。

让Steve高兴的是，他发现曼彻斯特和布鲁克林不一样，还保留着他们的电车，它们干净又充满未来感，在轨道上行过拥挤的街头。不过Bucky朝另一个方向点点头，于是他们上了一辆饱经风霜的公共汽车，Bucky付了两人份的车票钱。他们顺着狭窄的街道摇摇晃晃地走，Steve强烈怀疑是往城里不太平的地带去了。过一会Bucky确认了他的想法，咕哝道：“你看着太干净了，衣服也太新了，咱们得处理一下，”他们在感觉更熟悉、四处是红砖联排房的地方下了车，Steve低下头，想到让Bucky消遁于无形的伎俩，无精打采的步态和空洞的表情，试图模仿。“等会我们在韦斯利停一下，”Bucky说，后来Steve才知道这是个堆满旧家具的破败市场。他们赶在打烊前进了店，Bucky到挂着旧衣服的架子前，快速挑出一件保暖衬衣，一条褪色的裤子和一件外套，一共付了一磅六十便士。

等他们到了Bucky的住处，天已经黑了。那是一幢红砖房，黑色的前门旁是一扇拉着窗帘的窗子。Bucky看了看街上有没有人在看，手摆弄着门闩，然后推开了门。Steve走进小小的前厅，屋子格局是老式的一层两室二层两室，中间有一道狭窄的楼梯。乍一眼看上去很正常——前厅里有一张旧沙发，里头是一张沉重的木桌子和椅子——但Steve立即看出这些摆设比起实用性更注重战略性。推倒的桌子可以用于遮蔽，沙发可以提供掩护。Bucky还用木板加固了门。就像他们在法国每占领一间农舍时都会做的那样，他为迎接围攻做了准备。

“你不打算久留，”看到楼上光秃秃的床垫时Steve说；这地方更像Bucky在斯波迪暂住时的样子，而不是Bucky在巴尔的摩试图为自己建构的怯生生的新生活。

“是的，”Bucky应和。“我们一完事我就得尽快离开。”

“什么完事？”Steve问，不过他领子以下已经开始发热了，与Bucky Barnes和一张床垫同处狭小空间难免要有这样的副作用。话是这么说，他知道Bucky把他一路带到这里来不是为了跟他上床的；否则在火车站附近的旅馆就够了。

“九头蛇，”Bucky说，沉闷又不可避免；他看上去神经很紧张。“我需要你帮忙，”Steve点点头，深吸一口气；九头蛇隐匿于英国北部的想法就像一种侵犯，几乎像在华盛顿特区发现他们一样糟糕。他好奇Peggy知不知道，为了她感到悲愤。

“跟我讲讲，”Steve说，可是Bucky摇摇头：“等一会的。明天。你……”他脱下外套扔在背包顶上。“……想喝茶吗，还是要点其他的？”Steve不禁渴望起Bucky喉部露出的那一片三角状皮肤，他颈部微微伸展的筋腱，他背部活动的肌肉。Bucky是他最初的欲望，最深的欲望，令其余一切黯然失色的太阳。他的画笔将Bucky躯体的线条描绘了千次万次，对他的反应已经成了条件反射。

“其他的，”Steve沙哑地说，几乎因为这么想要Bucky而对自己感到愤怒，感到受了身体的背叛。Bucky一定是从他声音里听了出来，好奇地转过身来，面向Steve，随着开始慢慢解开衬衫——若是说Steve有抵御自己欲望的念头，在Bucky的衬衫敞开曝露出从喉咙到腰部窄窄一片肌肤的一刻，那念头便烟消云散了。Bucky任衬衫在身上松松地挂着，拇指划过牛仔裤的纽扣，诱惑得叫人难以消受。他拇指一动顶开扣子，调整着自己，使得只有他的茎头若隐若现。Steve不假思索地越过他们间的距离，欲火焚身，别的什么都无暇顾及，手伸进Bucky的衣服盲目抓握，用嘴唇寻着他的面庞。

“我记得小时候，”Bucky说，在Steve拉着他倒在床垫上的时候微微气喘，“记得你个子小的时候——老天，你是想有多勾人，”因为Steve现在正俯身在他上方，在他胸口印下一个个吻，手若即若离掠过他的阴茎，仅仅是偶尔握住。“我——我最清楚的回忆是从前的，”Bucky有些意乱情迷地说，“你和我在福莱布许大道或者在沙滩上，或者在防火梯上，抽烟，还有——操——操，”之前Steve舔舐着逗弄着，鼻子蹭着Bucky暗色的耻毛，爱抚着他的髋骨，可现在他含住Bucky真正开始吸吮，聚积着摩擦和压力取悦他。Bucky的语句破碎成了窒息的声音和克制的呻吟，大腿的肌肉在Steve的手下收紧抽动，臀部贪婪地挺进。他在努力，天啊，那么努力不要射出来，可Steve感觉得到他屈服于情欲的那一刻，感觉得到他颤抖着安静地分崩离析。不过接下来，Bucky没有精疲力竭地倒作一团，而是推翻了Steve，一个翻身按住他，吻他黏黏的嘴。

“现在我最清晰的回忆，”Bucky重新开口，就像从来没有被打断过一样，“是从前——你和布鲁克林，我妈妈，Becca，”哦，谢天谢地，他记起Becca来了，“可是战争——从我手里拿了枪那一刻起，那一切——一切都模糊了，”Bucky说，然后：“你说我们战时也这么做过，你和我。”

“对，”Steve说，性器硬硬地顶着Bucky的小腹，Bucky漫不经心地跟他磨蹭着，快感浪潮一样震颤着涌上他的身体。“在尤思顿车站附近的旅馆。还有任何可以的地方。”

“可是你——你变大了，像现在这样。我有没有——我们之间有没有因此变得奇怪了？我有没有说过什么——？”

“是，一开始有点奇怪，”Steve勉强说道；他离开口哀求已经不远了。“可是最后你好像也不介意，”Bucky目光扫过Steve的身体，略略恍惚地说：“是啊，我肯定没介意，”然后一点点顺着Steve战栗的身体向下，在他皮肤用力吮吻，随后让Steve的阴茎滑入口中——哦，从容不迫的。他口腔甜蜜濡湿的温暖，他嘴唇轻柔的拖曳，拉着Steve陷入缓慢、稳定的节奏，几乎像一支舞，不断、不断地将他推上巅峰，几乎到高潮的边缘，又带他缓和地落回，令他在快感和欲念中呻吟：想结束，又想永远不要结束。

终于还是结束了，Bucky的拇指信号样按进他的髋骨，Steve轻喘一声射了出来，涌了出来，弓起身子倾泻不绝。他倒回床垫，身体每一寸都在嗡鸣刺痛，汗水在发际线刺痒，感到幸福，无比放松，等Bucky到他上方，抓着他的膝盖向后推开他的腿，他只是开心地哼了哼，向后挪挪敞开着迎接他。他们慵懒地做爱，不慌不忙，每次Steve把Bucky拉进一个吻，Bucky都会在吻中分心，要Steve催促才会重新开始动。当Bucky在意想不到的时候高潮，他感觉到了，Bucky呻吟着喘息着倒在Steve的胸口，他肩膀的金属刮蹭着Steve的皮肤。他的指尖拂过Bucky的脊柱，描摹起他肩胛粗糙的疤痕，拇指抹着金属片。

他们相拥，静静呼吸。“现在你有没有想起从前？”最终Steve问。“唤起你的记忆没有？”

“嗯，不知道。也许吧。我也许得再来一次才能确定。”

* * *

Steve醒过来时独自裸身躺在床垫上，身上仔细地裹着毯子。从钉着木板的窗户的缝隙钻进的光刚好够他知道外面是早晨，于是他把毯子像长袍一样裹在身上下了楼，看见Bucky坐在桌边，桌上摆着一个茶壶，一盘面包和黄油，还有他的笔记本：棕色、蓝色、黑色和暗绿色。Bucky眉头紧锁看着棕色笔记本里的东西，然后抬眼一瞧，发现Steve没好好穿上衣服，露出微笑说：“坐下吃点东西吧。茶还是热的，”于是Steve拉过一把椅子，小心地拎起毯子坐下。

他给自己倒了杯茶，取了点面包抹好黄油，努力同时活在两个层面，就像从前打仗的时候。他记得这样的时刻——跟Bucky在一起时短暂的祥和，依偎在某个温暖而没有轰炸的地方。有时他们也许还会做爱。但你总是清楚下个任务总会到来，平静转瞬即逝。只一声敲门，Gabe就会带着下一次任务出现：无线电接收到的密文电码，或者包在油布里的地图。他敢确定他们的任务就写在Bucky的棕色笔记本里，但不愿急。假装他和Bucky是在度假，假装这一刻能够长久，不是更好吗。他重新给Bucky倒上茶，用Peggy的声音想道： _我来做东吧_ 。

蓝色笔记本——记他的那一本——现在显得很厚了，纸页因为书写和剪贴起了皱。他把本子拿过来，它自动打开到美国队长的脸，但现在Bucky用越来越自信的笔记补充了许多的内容：显然他早期的回忆确实变本加厉地回来了。Steve想这也不奇怪，他跟和他同时代的垂垂老矣的人相处过，所以知道他们常常能够很清晰地记得过去的事——一包好彩香烟多少钱，兰尼·罗斯的哪些歌进了排行榜——却想不起面前那位好心的女士是他们的孙女。有时候Peggy也是这样：她能跟Steve讲上几个小时，她的哥哥Michael，在布莱切利园（*）工作，搬到布鲁克林，可她滔滔不绝的话语在她孙子走进屋来的时候就会困惑地戛然而止，Steve看得出他会嫉妒他们相处得这么容易。  
（注：*二战期间英国政府进行密码破译的主要基地。）

然而和Peggy不一样，Bucky的记忆结束在了战争的开端。Steve翻阅过对咆哮突击队驻扎地和执行任务的简略笔记，不过这些都有一种二手的感觉，是他们的人生被十年级历史论文或者维基百科处理加工过后的样子。Steve努力想着他该告诉Bucky什么，才能让这些回忆重现在他眼前，然后发觉他 _说_ 不了什么，而是拿起了铅笔开始在页边的空白开始描画，他画的不是咆哮突击队在壁画里的样子，而是Dum Dum每次瞥见漂亮姑娘时双眼圆睁的夸张表情，Falsworth看见配给品里所谓的“茶”时嫌弃的撇嘴，Morita经常觉得什么有趣时眉毛几不可见的上挑。他把他们画在一个个熟悉的地方：在床铺上，在飞机的舱室里，在轰炸后的镇子里围在一小瓶酒周围，在森林里蹲坐在一小堆火旁。

然后他翻开空白的一页，几乎不假思索地开始画Bucky：他第一次见到的军装整洁又轮廓分明、站姿挺拔的Bucky；添了黑眼圈身着褪色战斗服、羊毛毛衣上破着洞的Bucky；眯着眼睛靠在土堆边举枪瞄准的Bucky；穿有沉重军靴双踝交叉仰面躺在火旁、为了挡光把帽子盖在脸上的Bucky；赤身躺在伦敦一间旅馆里凌乱床单间的Bucky；为任务做准备时表情一贯空洞、擦着枪静静说服自己准备施暴的Bucky。

Steve低头皱眉看着这幅画，然后抬眼，发现Bucky现在恰恰就是这副表情。

他把蓝色本子推开，向Bucky伸出手去要棕色的那本。 _蓝色那本是你。棕色那本是他们。绿色那本是我身上发生的事。黑色那本是……我做过的事_ 。棕色笔记看上去也是久经使用，书脊已经坏了，封面污损，彩色的标签从侧面伸出，标志着几个不同的部分。绿色和黑色的笔记本显得更新，更干净，用得更少。

“跟我讲讲任务，”Bucky叹了口气，把笔记本推向他，手掌扶住额头。Steve低头看见了一页接一页纵横交错的线条，那是地图的片段，草图——画的是什么？走廊。交互的通道。一座迷宫——然而这迷宫的碎片似乎拼不起来。

“我花了好久才记起来，”Bucky悄声说。“我——所有事都是一层一层的，我一直在一层一层去剥离。除了你之外，我最先想起的是……”Bucky低头，双眼呆滞地看着桌面出神，迷失在了过去。“雪，”Bucky终于嘶哑地说了出来。“冰，头顶深色的树。我不记得自己掉下来，”他说，突然抬头望向Steve。“也不记得火车。我只知道书上写的那些，我猜都是你告诉他们的吧。不过我记得看见了哥萨克人（*），那时候还以为我被找到了——只不过想错了，”他沙哑地说。“我是迷失了。然后Zola出现了——虽然我猜那是很多年后了。”Bucky伸手去拿绿色的本子。“得说一声，我印象里可不是这样的。在我印象里，Zola立刻就出现了。但是不可能——Zola被俘虏了，战后在美国。而且我的档案里说我从1945年到51年都是昏迷状态。”  
（注：*生活在东欧的游牧社群，二战期间部分在苏联阵营，部分在纳粹阵营。特地回去看了一下冬哥闪回里的士兵形象，感觉那个服装确实比较像，突然就觉得这么解释合理很多了orz）

Steve对此的反应肯定都明写在了脸上，Bucky挥了挥手有些不耐烦地说：“这不是——好吧，这倒是重点，从某种角度说吧。我不想要你可怜：我想 _收拾这群狗娘养的_ ，”Steve阴沉地点点头，尽管他是身上除了一条毯子以外什么都没有地坐在那里，还是尽可能表现出支持的心。Bucky慢慢翻着绿色笔记本沉吟道：“在51年，他们给我装上了第一条手臂然后——”他停住了，紧紧闭上眼睛。“——开始研究怎么控制我。大部分我都不记得了。有……打斗。我记得挨过打，还有其他……惩罚。最后，”Bucky叹了口气，“我猜他们研究明白了，毕竟之后一切都成了空白。”他把绿色本子推开。“从那以后我几乎什么都不记得了……几乎什么都不记得了。不过有的会冲破阻挠。”

他顿了一下，能明显看出他是重新控制住了自己。“我大多数时候处于冰冻状态，在一艘潜艇里，这样他们想在什么地方用我，就能尽快把我运到目的地。不过也有固定的据点：华盛顿特区的金库，秘鲁和土耳其的地穴——还有这里，”他说，伸手点了点他在棕色笔记本里画下的地图。

“在曼彻斯特，”Steve说。

“是啊。这座城市地下有隧道——没有穷尽，没人能完完全全勘察清楚。九头蛇在地下有一座前哨基地兼军械库，包括一个储存、调试我的地方。”他停顿下来，大概意识到这话听起来是什么感觉了。“他们把我放在这里，”他说，又试图改口：“关在这里。过了一段时间我才想起来这是什么地方，可是从三曲枝大楼的事件之后我没见有任何地方提及这里，所以它可能还在，也就是说——”

“我们必须摧毁它，”Steve低声说。

“是啊，但也要在那搜集情报。我需要知道他们对我做了什么，以及怎么阻止他们再他妈的故技重施。我——老天，我很怕要回去，”他哽咽起来。“我记得我回去过——全副武装地回去过，Steve：枪，刀，榴弹，应有尽有——下定决心要他妈的 _杀了_ 这帮人。结果连一枪都没开过——接下来，我就陷入迷雾，一片空白，一头雾水，某个笑容满面的王八蛋会告诉我他们需要我执行任务，再说一堆废话——然后从头再来。在任务结束的时候……”Bucky吞咽起来。“在任务结束的时候我会清醒过来：筋疲力尽，饥肠辘辘，下定决心要他妈的 _杀了_ 这帮人。 _Steve_ 。”Bucky的表情极度痛苦。“现在我明白了，我一定这么做过 _几十次_ 了——或许甚至 _几百次_ 了。你知道什么他妈叫疯狂吗？—— _我_ 知道。疯狂就是一遍遍重蹈覆辙却指望能有不同的结果。”Bucky毫无快乐地大笑起来。“ _操_ 。而最精彩的是，瞧瞧我，还打算再来一回。只不过这一次，”Bucky冷酷地说，“我不是一个人。”

* * *

Bucky的计划包括两件一模一样的防护外套，两条战斗裤，两顶黑色头盔，两幅黑色护目镜。“我想稳准狠快攻其不备，”Bucky说，把一顶头盔扔给Steve，Steve接住翻转着看了一眼，然后取过护目镜。他的视觉敏锐起来，追踪动作更容易了。

“我们有武器吗？”Steve问。

“有，”Bucky声音粗重。“枪，刀，榴弹，”可接着他伸手扯掉了Steve的护目镜。“我们等会再去，”他说，Steve眨眨眼睛重新聚焦。“今晚，等天黑下来。现在……”Bucky脸上闪现某种奇怪的表情，皱起了嘴。“你……你想不想跟我一起去望弥撒？”

Steve努力保持表情的茫然。“好啊。我们是要去祈求好运吗？”

“不，”过了一会Bucky说。“我只是喜欢而已。”

Steve穿上Bucky给他买的衣服，Bucky给他头发抹了油，然后他跟着Bucky沿着路走到了一间精致的褐砂石小教堂。玻璃封好的牌子上用白字写着：神圣恩慈罗马天主教波兰教堂，“神圣”拼错了，下面是Mszy Swiete w Naszym Kosciele（*）的时间，一定就是弥撒的时间了。Steve走进前厅，纯粹出于习惯手指蘸了圣水画过十字；在他身边，Bucky不安地动了动，伸出手来又犹豫了，停住收了回去塞进衣袋。  
（注：*波兰语，“本教堂弥撒”。）

他用肩膀碰了碰Steve，头一歪指向楼梯；Steve跟他走上陡峭的台阶，上到了幽暗的小小楼厅，里面摆着几张空长椅，还有教堂管风琴的音管。他们一起坐下，越过栏杆向下看：人群逐渐坐成一排排。管风琴的演奏台在一楼，片刻过后，一个女人坐下开始演奏，所有人唱了起来。令Steve惊喜的是，他们唱的赞美诗是拉丁文的，歌词他知道——他在美国参加的弥撒都是用英语唱，有的干脆不唱，只有个像是从华盛顿广场公园搬过来的抱吉他的人。他转头望着Bucky，愉快地唱着Omnis terra adoret Te，Deus（*），发现Bucky闭上了眼睛，面无表情地站在那里。Steve懂他的感受：处在歌声和蜡烛的气息当中，是他解冻后最接近时空旅行的体验。  
（注：*拉丁语。全地都要敬拜你，主啊。）

弥撒是用波兰语举行的，Steve会的不多，听不懂，但是没关系。他更喜欢自己弄不清细节、更多是一知半解去听时的弥撒。不过，那节奏依然足够熟悉，他还是知道什么时候站起、坐下或者跪下，到唱赞美诗的时候他也能一起唱，不过Bucky没有唱。到领圣餐的时候，Steve安静地坐回Bucky身边，看人群站成一列缓缓向前，他知道不论他还是Bucky现在都不是适合领受恩典的状态。

“你想去告解吗？”Steve喃喃道。在巴尔的摩，他和Bucky经常是三点在圣奥古斯丁教堂见面，这也是告解的时间；现在他突然好奇，或许Bucky是不是刻意为之。“如果你想去，我等着你。”

“我——想啊，”Bucky咕哝。“但还不能去，”Steve想，那好吧。

* * *

他和Bucky穿着相同的装备，差不多是一个模子刻出来的，是彼此的影子：同等身高，同等体格。天黑之后，Steve跟着Bucky出了基帕克斯街房子的后门，在狭窄的小巷里走了两个街区，这时Bucky用铁手扭开一把沉重的锁，扯开了大门，门后是一辆摩托，他们就偷去了，Steve坐在了Bucky身后。

Bucky带着他在黑暗中行驶，到了一幢窗户钉死的阴森建筑前，门脸背朝着街，一部分在杂草丛生的公园里，门的上方是被侵蚀的刻字：venite filii avdite me（*）。“这里建了本来是要当学校的，我觉得，”Bucky说，关掉了发动机。“战时他们拿这里当医院的。现在空下来了——或者不如说，成了个入口。”  
（注：*拉丁语。意思似乎是“孩子们来聆听我的教诲”，欢迎指正。）

他们推开沉重的大门，穿过满是尘土的门廊。Bucky找到一扇门，打开是通往地下的楼梯。就算是在地下室里，他们也不需要手电筒；护目镜很好用。尽头的地板上似乎有某种开口，里面是直直引向地下的石头台阶，底下有一扇嵌入破旧砖墙的沉重铁门。

Bucky意有所指地抬起左臂，Steve拔出抢来，点了一下头。

Bucky猛击那扇门，门向内发出巨响，力度之大，险些把它从锈蚀的门枢上打飞。接着他和Steve按队形走了下去，照看着彼此的后背，就像他们作战时习以为常的那样。第一条潮湿的走廊里满是生锈的机器，但没有敌人，然后他们过了第二道铁门，进了窄一些的、潮湿的深色砖块砌成的拱道。他们也走了下去，再过大概四分之一英里，隧道分了叉。他们彼此无言地点点头，一人走了一个方向。Steve立即加速，之前他们说好了，Bucky正面打击对手，而Steve要绕到他们背后。

隧道蜿蜒分支，Steve跑过一扇扇门，破裂的木门，生锈的铁门，默不作声地数着；如果他想帮上Bucky，就得从正确的地方出现。他经过了通向天知道哪里的朽坏的楼梯，再拐两次弯，当面撞上一个孤立无援的哨兵。那家伙都不知道是什么袭击了他：他倒在了地上，他溜出来想要吸的那支烟还在唇间燃着。

第十七和十八个门口都是用砖砌死的拱门，但第十九个有一扇木门，上面用褪色的油漆印着“第五机械室”，正如Bucky所说的那样。Steve进了门，几乎立即听见了回荡的枪声和叫喊。他奔跑起来，一个转弯进入了混乱之中，走廊里满是烟雾和惨叫。穿着战斗服戴着护目镜的Bucky和他攻击的九头蛇士兵看上去没什么两样，不过立刻就能靠他几乎非人的镇静把他区分出来。冬日战士身上有一种沉静，如今Steve把这沉静看作Bucky本身气质日复一日被淬炼的成果：他一向能够在战火当中保持沉着，挑选目标弹无虚发。现在Bucky向九头蛇小队发射榴弹和烟雾弹，穿透了他们的阻挡，手举步枪，镇定地逐个消灭。有的特工退到后方再度聚集，于是Steve举起和Bucky手中一样的枪瞄准他们，知道单单他们以为Bucky重新出现时的惊讶和恐慌就能起一半的效用。剩下一半交给枪就够了。

“来吧，”Bucky沙哑地说，他们一同向隧道更深处进发。四周警铃大作，还有向他们奔来的脚步声。Bucky掏出另一颗发烟枪榴弹说，“快去。我会把他们挡在这里，”于是Steve跑去寻找放着电椅的屋子。Bucky告诉他，在九头蛇的全盛时期，全世界一共有七张这样的电椅：西伯利亚、华盛顿、加利福尼亚、伊斯坦布尔、秘鲁、马德里普尔（*）和曼彻斯特。西伯利亚的那张椅子还在，不过苏联解体之后那间基地就弃置了，那里曾经是战后冬日战士项目的大本营。其他椅子在三曲枝大楼事件之后都被销毁了，要么是由当地政府，要么是由Bucky本人——除了这一张。Steve读过Bucky的档案，知道那电椅对Bucky做了什么，又能逼Bucky做出什么，大概比Bucky更强烈希望看它被毁掉，确保它不会再伤害Bucky或者其他任何人。  
（注：*漫威漫画宇宙中虚构的一个岛屿，位于马六甲海峡的南部。）

在踢开了四扇门之后，他找到了：房间像那间该死的金库一样，电椅旁围满了电脑，还有烧焦Bucky大脑的金属锁环。Steve把闪存盘插进电脑，开始块拷贝文件：这一次他要直接分析这些数据，请Tony和Natasha帮忙。中情局拆毁了特区的那件金库，但是就他所知，一切都被塞进了某处的某个仓库，就连他最顽固的问题也没能让他得到能够帮助Bucky的答案。

屋里只有几份纸质文件——几乎一切都被录入了电脑——但是Steve把找到的一切都塞进了战斗背心前襟，然后拔出闪存盘，妥善地在身上藏好。接着他感到一股野蛮的冲动，肩膀撞向那张可怕的金属椅。椅子侧翻了，金属因椅子自身的重量扭曲起来。他踢碎了电脑屏幕。他从墙上扯下支架，工具和电缆散落到粗糙的水泥地上。

这时，气喘吁吁地Steve才注意到墙上一个奇怪的小壁龛，除了一个小小的金属支架以外空无一物；是某种架子，Steve想。像是某个匆匆被清空的保险柜。他皱起眉头往里看，推着坚实的侧壁，但是没有其他的东西；不管之前里面有什么，现在都不见了。他最后扫了一眼四周寻找有用的东西，然后在电椅上装了磁力炸药。大概等Bucky炸毁军械库的时候，整个地方都会化为乌有，但他必须要保险。然后他奔跑起来，想在引爆之前离开一段距离。这时候Bucky应该已经到军械库了。他们可以——

他停了下来。他面前的隧道中有一个人，有那么一刻他以为那是Bucky——不是因为他看着像Bucky（他也并不像），而是因为他带着同样沉稳、临危不乱的权威。他年纪更长，穿着灰色的制服，身材高瘦，胡子细心修剪过。他看着Steve，开始以一种不声张的把握用俄语讲话，可是他说的话一点意义也没有。

“渴望，”那人镇定地望着他。“生锈。火炉，”Steve当真不知道他该如何回应：这是暗号吗？如果是暗号，他不知道该怎么回答。打仗的时候他偶尔也会陷入这种局面，会需要说出一个他并不知道的德语暗号，他发现通常最好的回应就是杀出一条血路，不过这个人身上似乎没有枪或者别的武器。

“十七。善良，”男人说，期待地看着Steve，附近的枪声省去了Steve思考如何回答的麻烦；那是Bucky射击时有条不紊的声响。“抱歉，”Steve说，朝着枪火声去了，只瞥见一眼那人困惑的神情。走廊里堆着尸体，Steve顺着这些尸体走，撞上了另一个小队，但这伙人迟疑不决，士气低迷，看来是下等兵，绝对不是九头蛇的精英。Steve靠拳脚放倒了他们，感到近乎野蛮的满足；他们终于要 _结束_ 这一切了，他和Bucky，在这么多年之后。他和Bucky要把九头蛇 _赶尽杀绝_ 了，当最后一个士兵撞上隧道的墙滑到地上，人事不省地流着血，他反应过来，枪声停了。

好。 _好_ 。他沿着走廊跑去。基地陷入沉默；Bucky消灭了他们，现在他们要引爆——

他被狠狠推到墙上，不假思索地做出反应——借力向下扭转到攻击者身下猛力一推，把那人翻过来，以全部的重量压在他身上。他知道——他发觉他知道——甚至在他清醒地认识到与他对打的人没像正常人一样倒下之前，他就从气味认出了那是Bucky，只有一瞬间供他做出反应，Bucky随即把他翻转过来，铁拳落处离他的脸之前所在的地方只有几英寸，打入开裂的石板地。Steve看不见护目镜后Bucky的眼睛，但是他的神态中有了新的变化：他的镇静变得冰冷，他的沉稳令人胆寒。Bucky抬手的一瞬间，Steve抓住他的躯干，翻转过来，把他按在地上。

“Bucky，”Steve尽可能快、尽可能有力地说，“是 _我_ ，是 _Steve_ ，你——”

他只说出这些而已，因为Bucky拿着刀正向他刺来——刀刃被Steve的护甲挡住了，但击打还是重重落在他身上，他的腰腹，他的喉咙，他的脸，坚硬的塑料护目镜硌进他的眼睛。Steve设法抓住他，攥紧了扭转过来，四肢一齐上阵裹住他。Bucky闷哼着剧烈地挣扎，他们一起在地上扭打。

“Bucky，”Steve又试图说话，咬紧牙关；他们该死地对他 _做了什么_ ？“ _拜托_ ，哥们。醒——”可是伴着一声野兽般的咆哮，Bucky挣脱了，然后他们打斗起来。Steve想要收减力度，但是保命要紧：他怕伤到Bucky，但更怕的是，要是Bucky恢复理智却发现自己亲手杀了Steve，之后会发生什么。于是他们相互不留情面地踢打，可突然Bucky掏出抢来直射Steve的胸口——砰！砰！——Steve向后蹒跚着倒下。防弹护甲挡住了子弹——Steve这辈子挨的枪子儿够多了，知道有什么区别——但是剧痛让他头晕眼花，倒在地上。他试图起身，用手和膝盖撑起自己，因为要是Bucky追上来冲他的头开上一枪，他的头盔是挡不住子弹的。

但是子弹没有来，等Steve重新站起身来，折回烟雾弥漫的走廊，Bucky已经不见了。Steve在警铃声中一瘸一拐地走开，从口袋中摸出引爆器。远处传来爆破的声响，周围的墙上震下了灰尘。至少他还有摧毁那椅子的满足感。可是还有军械库的问题。他发现炸药已经安好了，却还完好无损，引爆器在冬日战士的口袋里。Steve疲惫地长长呼了一口气，从墙上的架子里扯出一把机关枪，回头一瞥确认他的逃脱路线没有问题，举枪，瞄准，扣动了扳机。

* * *

他呛咳着从战时用作防空洞的隧道出来，被尘土迷住了眼，离他们开始的地方已经几英里远了，把装备和护甲都卸掉，在走回摩托车的路上努力装作事不关己，躲避着爆炸后在曼彻斯特飞驰的紧急用车——警车、消防车，都灯光闪烁，警铃大作。

摩托车还在之前的地方，Steve穿上Bucky卖给他的破旧夹克骑上摩托，畏缩一下，他淤伤累累的上身疼痛不已。他骑着摩托在街上转了一段时间，想要找Bucky，尽管他知道是徒劳——不管是Bucky还是冬日战士，只要不想被找到就没人找得到。他知道他只是在拖延，不想回莫斯赛德，因为一旦回去他就得面对现实了。

那小小的、破旧的屋子空无一人。Bucky不在——但真让他心如死灰的是，Bucky的 _背包_ 还在。他的 _笔记本_ 还在。Bucky会回来取笔记本的，它们就像他的血肉一般珍贵——可他没有。还没有。Steve竭力控制住表情，然后抓过背包挎在肩上。他用水池里冰冷的水洗脸，直接从罐头盒里吃了东西当做早饭，上楼躺在光秃秃的床垫上睡觉，期间一直拿着那背包。

Bucky会回来取笔记本的。如果他能做到，Bucky就会回来的，回来取他的笔记本。

* * *

Bucky没有回来。

* * *

“一切还好吗哥们？”Sam的短信写着。“你一点消息也没有。”在第五天，Steve还穿着Bucky卖给他的脏兮兮的衣服，长出了一点胡子，他不得不认输了；Bucky不会回到莫斯赛德了。他回到过爆炸现场（“曼彻斯特地下九头蛇基地爆炸”），查过所有的监狱和医院。他在神圣恩慈教堂周围转悠，沿着街道和运河闲晃。可现在是时候放弃了。Steve洗澡，刮脸，重新穿上自己的衣服，摆弄着头发，让发型更像自己正常的样子，然后拿上背包回到了伦敦。


	5. 诺维格勒，安托斯卡街14号

他内心挣扎了一番，思考看Bucky的笔记是否合适——Bucky说过他可以，不过当时情况可是截然不同。不过如果Bucky到什么地方去或者冬日战士退守到什么地方去，要是说哪里能找到蛛丝马迹的话……Steve拿着四本笔记进了房间，锁上门，拉上百叶窗，坐在桌边。

如今蓝色笔记本已经成了老朋友，记满了冰雪之前的记忆——有的连Steve都忘了，比如Bucky的13岁生日，那天他和Bucky逃了学整天躲在麦哲剧院的楼座里看电影。棕色笔记本，记九头蛇的那本，也有了新内容，添了曼彻斯特的基地的草图和地图。后面有一些让人不安的图画，画的是一座似乎固若金汤建在山侧的堡垒，还有带着黑色粗重铁栏的牢房。上面只标着“索科威亚，研究机构。”

Steve皱起眉头，把这本放在一边——如果这堡垒存在，他必须得找到——犹豫片刻后，把手伸向其他的笔记本：绿色和黑色。他做好心理准备之后打开了绿色笔记本，Bucky在里面写下了他们对他做的事，金属臂，洗脑机器，还有冰冻舱。Bucky列出了他们给他用过的药物，有些有名字（海洛因，东莨菪碱，阿托品，右旋苯异丙胺），有些只描述了摄入方式（皮下注射，静脉注射，强饲，吸入）。这些Steve大多数都知道，中情局从九头蛇在特区留下的电脑、药物和器材就得到了这些信息。但Bucky还写了他们怎么殴打他、用高压水管冲他、试图溺死他、用铁链把他锁在地上。Bucky还记录了他多次逃亡的尝试。又一次他逃离了他的管理者，一路逃回了Barnes家的旧宅——当时那里已经空了，弃置不用了，门窗被封死——然后再次被抓了回去。Steve迷失在了他的记述之中。

在那之后，Steve合上绿色笔记本，指尖按着眼睛下面。他的泪已经流干了。他感到干涸，空虚无力，在尘封荒芜的惨象间无所适从。

* * *

最后一个笔记本——黑色笔记本——端放在桌面上，像毒物一般，死气沉沉，虎视眈眈。Steve告诉自己说没有再去读的理由。他没有再饮下更多毒药的理由，他已经被荼毒得够深了。可他必须读，不仅仅是因为它或许能帮他找到Bucky，还因为那是Bucky的 _一部分_ ，或许是他最可怕的一部分：他们对他做的一切，他们逼他做的一切。杀戮。

Steve深吸一口气，然后不假思索地画了十字。他拿过本子打开了。

他不知道他以为自己会看见什么可是——唔，不对，他知道；他以为黑色笔记本会是绿色那本的对应，列出Bucky被派去执行的任务，他对其他人做出的可怖事情，回忆，故事，Bucky会是其中的恶棍而非受害者，会是魔鬼，会是他人遭受的谋杀与灾难的执行者。

他没想到会是——这样语无伦次的潦草文字和涂鸦。那字迹乱得疯狂，乱得绝望，狂乱跃然纸上。

上面写着： **红。红红红红。红裙子白领子。红裙子。白领子。白蕾丝领子。红裙子。白色长袜。黑鞋子。红红红红裙子。**  
  
**他鞋底有一个洞。**  
  
**方形灰色轿车。方形灰色轿车撞毁了。一个人从车里掉出来。我记不得脸。**  
  
**961** **号航班离开开普敦于18:40**  
  
**961** **号航班到达约翰内斯堡于20:53**  
  
**7** **号航班离开约翰内斯堡于**  
  
**7** **号航班到**  
  
**有辆吉普车**  
  
**他们是谁？有六个，七个。骨头碎片。肢体落地的湿响。后背折断，锤子。行李箱。**  
  
**阿布斯，赛科利达，耶鲁，美迪高，丘博，西勒奇，卡巴，玛斯特，奇萨** （*）  
（注：*都是锁的品牌）  
  
**老头，白头发，撞裂了眼镜。他在躲避。手术台，氧气瓶。挪威**  
  
**它们还会再软下来**  
  
**如果你待得够久**  
  
**有只狗在叫。他从血泊中跑过。一圈圈沾血的爪印。狗一直叫。我抱起他带他一起走了。Fleisher把他从我这里抢走然后让我上车**

一页接一页——Steve把笔记本推开，站起身来开始踱步，急切地需要动弹。他之前没意识到洗脑会造成这么可怕的噩梦一样的支离破碎。Steve感觉他才刚刚开始真正明白，Bucky做的一切都是 _被迫_ 的，他被 _洗脑_ 了，他的所作所为是受某种强力的影响，在 _消退_ 之后只留他茫然地、不明所以地颤抖。他不得不让别人的话语去决定发生了什么——决定他的 _自我_ 。

有人敲门，吓得Steve险些魂魄出窍。他才发觉他在流冷汗。

“Yo，Steve，”Sam叫道，“你醒着吗？吃了没有？”Steve逼迫自己呼吸、思考、压制这无穷回荡的恐惧；在血泊中吠叫着狂奔的狗在他脑中挥之不去。

“是啊，我——是啊，”Steve说。“给我一秒。我刚。刚醒，”从某种角度讲，这是真的，他还在逃离刚刚的噩梦。他走进卫生间，用冷水洗过脸，湿湿的手指插进头发。然后他收起笔记本，在Bucky的背包里装好，没有再看。

* * *

Sam在公寓的厨房里，把买的东西一样样拿出来放在花岗岩的台面上。“嘿，”Sam说，“我在想，要是你还没吃，我就给咱俩做点饭，”然后又看了Steve一眼说，“你还好吗？”

“是啊，我——是啊，”Steve说，把手塞进裤袋。“你需要帮手吗？”

“我能搞定，”Sam拿过砧板，然后嘲弄地说，“炸个曼彻斯特还让你这么累？”Steve觉得喉咙开始发紧。“还是说是他干的，”Sam说了下去，打开肉的包装纸。Steve低头盯着地板，试图思考：他该说是他还是Bucky？他定不下来。Sam叹了口气说，“我懂了。不问问题，我就不用撒谎。是这么回事吗？”

“我猜吧，”Steve嘶哑地说。“是啊。”

Sam叹了口气看着他。“你从我们的失踪人口那里得到更多情报了吗？”

Steve听见自己说：“可能吧。索科威亚大概有个基地，”他本不打算说出来的，但他跟Sam说谎很痛苦。可现在他下定决心了，如果Bucky是对的，真的有个基地，他们最好着手开始找。“他还没给我方位。但那是个建在山里的堡垒。”

Sam闻言皱起眉头。“这样的地方总不会 _太_ 多吧。”

“但愿不会。反正也要找一找，”Steve说。

“我把消息发到大厦，看看Maria能不能找到什么，”Sam说。煎锅热了，Sam小心地放上两块腌好撒好胡椒抹过油的牛排，油星滋滋地飞溅，屋里飘满了肉被炙烤的气味。Sam下颌有一条肌肉抽动了一下，然后打算问Steve下一个问题。Steve做好心理准备，Sam这样已经是最接近暴露想法的表现了。“你知道他在哪里吗，Steve？”Sam问，直直盯着他的眼睛。“现在，跟我说实话：你知道Bucky在哪吗？”Steve感觉自己的脸诡异可怕地扭曲起来，该死的，如果Sam换在一周前问他，他只能撒谎说不知道，可现在他不必说谎了，因为他不知怎么 _弄丢了_ 他，还不只是通常意义上的丢失。九头蛇重新把Bucky拉下了深渊；他们带走了他，抹去了他。冬日战士他妈的 _吞噬_ 了他。

Sam的表情越来越忧虑，所以Steve控制住了自己。“我不知道他在哪里，”Steve告诉他。“但我怕他落到了他们手里，怕在曼彻斯特之后他落到九头蛇手里。”Sam同情地慢慢点头。“他自由过一段时间，之前他是自由的，可现在我觉得他们或许又控制住了他。所以我真的必须找到他。”

“我们会找到他，”Sam悄声安慰他。“我们会的。”

* * *

当夜，Steve满脑是血腥恐怖无法入睡，突然有了个念头——白领红裙子——打开了床头灯后推开了被单。

他拉开Bucky结实的帆布背包，抽出了黑色笔记本，然后走到保险箱前，里面保管着少数几件他真正珍视的东西。他的制服和盾，他的罗盘。Peggy的和他妈妈的照片。Nick Fury给他的咆哮突击队的档案。以及——他来拿的就是这个——Natasha给他的封面古旧污损的冬日战士档案。

白蕾丝领子，他想道，拿着档案走到桌边——是这样的，冬兵档案里差不多所有的照片都是黑白的，可是他一眼就能看出来，其实那裙子是红色的。白色蕾丝领子的红裙子。穿着那件裙子的是美国驻塞浦路斯大使九岁的女儿，她在1974年被狙击手射杀。只开了一枪，但7.62x51毫米的子弹斜穿过大使的身体，打到了他女儿。她原本羞怯地站在他身后。照片拍了她躺在地上的样子。红裙子。有着网眼的白色蕾丝领子。白色长袜和黑鞋子。死不瞑目的眼睛。

Steve感觉自己现在一定是脸色苍白，拔下一支笔的笔盖然后——改了主意——把笔放下，改拿了一支铅笔。 _Rosa Ferris_ ，他在页边写道；塞浦路斯大使的女儿，死于1974年8月9日。

他也找到了挪威的老人：Erich Hagen博士，在奥斯罗一家医院工作的制药学家。据冬兵档案的挤在，Hagen博士的尸体在1989年12月4日被发现。他的研究成果失踪了，实验室被洗劫一空，笔记也不见踪影。Steve都写在了笔记本里：Erich Hagen——

电话响了，他惊跳起来。是Tony，手机在他手里很滑，他手指划动了好几次才接起电话。“Tony，嗨，”Steve勉强说，合上破旧的档案，试图集中注意力。

Tony莫名其妙地说：“嘿，我们这边也在调查索科威亚，”Steve扭头看表：现在是早晨五点。Tony当然会以为只要自己醒着，世界上其他所有人也醒着了。“我们检测到一个能量信号——可能是Loki的权杖，它在我们手里的时候Banner记录过各种读数——来源于索科威亚西北部的山区，离诺维格勒大约四十英里。”

Loki的权杖和宇宙魔方一样可以给那些可恶的九头蛇武器提供能源。“你确定吗？”他问Tony。

“呃，这个我正想问 _你_ 呢，”Tony说。“猎鹰说你有关于一座九头蛇基地的情报？”Steve拿过Bucky的棕色笔记本翻到最后几页，那座山中的堡垒，有着黑色铁门的牢房。“情报可靠吗？”Tony问他，有那么一刻Steve不确定该怎么回答：他只有Bucky的说法、Bucky破碎的记忆作为凭据，可如今Steve读过了所有笔记本，他知道Bucky记下的一切都是从自己的脑中刨出以血写就的。

“是的，”Steve说。“可靠，”然后，因为下一步这么做顺理成章：“我猜我们该集合了。”

“是啊，”Tony阴沉地回答。“我来组织任务简报，你来决定战略。两天后伦敦见？”

“好。”Steve放下手机揉起眼睛。老天，他真是厌倦了这一切。总有一天他们会赢，或者至少，他不必再身先士卒了。红骷髅在他脑中低语： _砍掉一个头，会长出两_ ——

手机有响了，他看也没看就接起来，以为是Tony刚忘了说某些细节又打了过来。然而电话另一端是一个语速很快、紧张不安的声音，“我的笔记本，我的笔记本在你那里吗？”

“在我这里，”Steve说，突然之间也紧张起来了；Bucky以前从没打过电话。“别担心，都在我这里。”

“拜托，”那是Bucky的声音，可他从没听过Bucky这么失控的语气，“我需要我的笔记，Steve，我——Steve，”宽慰将他席卷，冲刷着他，浸透着他：Bucky又认得他了，Bucky知道他是谁，“快来找我，好吗？拜托，现在就来。”

“我就来，”Steve说。“现在就来。告诉我你在哪里，”不过他觉得他已经知道了。

* * *

索科威亚比伦敦快两个小时，所以不论Steve赶到得有多快，感觉还像是Bucky在他前方，触不可及，活在未来。他租了一辆破破烂烂的达契亚，行驶在诺维格勒狭窄的街道，遍地是战斗留下的垃圾和碎石。共产主义在索科威亚衰败之后，取而代之的唯有混乱：层出不穷、受各个境外势力扶植的独裁者。Steve真是记不得美国对索科威亚采取什么立场了——或者说至少记不得 _现在_ 的立场了。整个局面处处是九头蛇的痕迹。

他把车停在路边，车身像当地人一样半骑在人行道上，街对边是一面满是涂鸦的墙，拐角另一侧是大天使圣米迦勒的塑像。但他遵从Bucky的指示，没有折返到教堂去，而是把Bucky的背包挎在肩上，沿着墙走到一扇生锈的铁门前，进了院子，里面随处站着几个一边抽烟一边拿纸杯子喝咖啡的人。他们消沉地看着他，他注意到他们身上几乎都有某种义肢：金属、塑料、橡胶制成的假肢。

他过一会才看见Bucky：他靠着后墙站着，一动不动地等在那里。他身上脏兮兮的，头发蓬乱，但散发着威胁的气息，一如冰上升起的雾气。Steve下意识地环顾四周，不知道如果Bucky冲他来了，他要怎么保护其他人不受伤害。接着Bucky _真的_ 朝他走来了，但不是来跟他打的；突然之间他显得精疲力竭，走近来有些步履蹒跚，半是倒在了Steve怀里。Steve紧紧地抱着他。他闻起来很糟糕，但他是暖的，他 _就在这里_ ；他们又重聚了。

“Steve？”Bucky低语道，声音含着哀求和急迫——一个问题——Steve发觉问他发生了什么是没有意义的。Bucky _不知道_ 他身上发生了什么——只知道那可怕的事情又来了，牢牢将他束缚，侵占了控制了他的大脑，击垮了他。接着Bucky发出半是啜泣的受伤的小小声响，Steve把他抱得更紧，突然开始拉着引着支撑着他离开这个院子，沿着街道朝车走去。

“你得吃点东西，伙计，”Steve麻木地说。“休息。洗个热水澡，然后——”但Bucky空洞的表情让他停住了话头。是个人都能想到，没错——但他也只能这样了。“来吧，Bucky，”Steve柔声说，打开车门，Bucky点点头，一言不发地上了车。

* * *

诺维格勒最好的酒店按Tony Stark的标准来说算不得什么，却比Steve解冻之前见过的什么都要好出太多。另外，前台的服务人员显然很习惯迎合外国有钱人的怪癖，微笑着收了他的现金记下他的假名，小心翼翼不去看Bucky。Bucky藏在角落，像个——唔，像个被他买了一夜的吸毒成瘾的杀人犯。从迎宾员礼貌的笑容看来，这在这一带不足为奇。

Bucky走进房间之前停顿了一下，仿佛是怕有陷阱一样，然后进去以惊人的效率翻了个底朝天：把一切都翻过来，检视着嵌线和窗框，打开抽屉和衣橱，然后拉上挡光窗帘，把餐具橱推到门口挡住。Steve伸出手，手掌覆住Bucky因用力而发白的指节，但Bucky只是转过身去一气呵成地把床垫从床上拽了下来摆在房间的另一边——Steve后知后觉地意识到这是因为狙击手很容易就能弄清楚床在什么位置，房间布局都能在网站上找到。

即便这是Bucky也没放松下来，冬日战士被启动了，没法恢复如常。“没事的，”Steve说，然后凭直觉用了更强硬的命令语气，“Buck，没事了。解除警戒，”片刻过后Bucky呼出一口气，又一口气，然后点点头，似乎又能正常呼吸了。

“我的笔记本？”最终Bucky问，Steve把背包递给他，看着他拉开背包在里面翻找，掏出笔记本抚摸着封面。这让他更放松了一点。

“你去洗个澡怎么样？”Steve有些警惕地提议。“我去要吃的，”过了一会，Bucky放下笔记本进了浴室。这时候Steve叫了客房服务，每种食物都要了一份。

* * *

Bucky在浴室里待了很久，出来时伴着一团蒸汽，穿着一件厚厚的白色浴袍。他看上去好些了——肯定是干净多了——但是表情还是一副冷硬的面具，眼睛透过面具向外窥视，焦虑而警惕。不过食物吸引了他。都是他还在洗澡的时候送到的——大盘的烤鸡配土豆，猪肉、布丁加卷心菜——他立刻开动，从骨头上把肉扯下用手吃，舔掉手上的油汁，又去拿更多。Steve坐下来，也给自己取了一盘菜；他知道任务后那种饥饿是什么感觉，超级士兵的代谢开始超速运作了。

吃饱之后，Bucky后退一点，极度痛苦地望着Steve。“好了，”他低声说，“那么告诉我吧。我做了什么？我有伤到什么人吗？”

“没有，”Steve说，然后语气更激烈地说：“ _没有_ 。你什么也没做。”

“你 _确定_ 吗？”Bucky咬着牙说。“没有无法解释的死亡？没有人受伤或者失踪？”

“没有。有的话我会告诉你的。我会 _告诉_ 你的，”Steve重复道，直视着他的眼睛，“而且我会努力阻止你的。”

Bucky的脸上闪过一丝不确定，那神情随之扭曲变得丑陋。面具破裂了。

“我真希望你 _可以_ 阻止我。我希望你彻底阻止我，”Steve咬紧牙关摇起头来，拒绝这想法；不，他永远不会的；永远不会；永远不会。可Bucky毫不留情怒不可遏地说：“你不明白。比失去理智、比被他们占有更可怕的，只有 _这个_ 。清醒过来却不知道自己做了什么。或者伤害了谁。”他捏紧了其中一本饱经沧桑的笔记，硬封皮在他的力量下扭曲。“他们逼你这么做——所以你就必须去 _做_ ，你要活生生去 _经历_ 这一切，然后为此受人 _憎恨_ ，又为此憎恨 _自己_ 。自我憎恨，会叫你厌倦透顶。你只想把自己撕扯成两半一了百了。”

他能感受到Bucky的痛苦也沉甸甸地压在他肩上。“你可以自首，”他说。“我会保护你的。”

“不行，”Bucky说。

“那就让我跟你在一起，”Steve说。“复仇者要去攻打一座大概四十英里外的九头蛇基地——是根据你的笔记，”看Bucky皱起眉头，他解释道。“一座研究机构，”他提示。“诺维格勒。”

“对。是啊，”Bucky突然说。“Strucker男爵。”

Steve记下这个名字。“对。瞧，过几天我们就会行动，这可以是个机会。我的机会。我可以消失，”他解释道，看着这想法在Bucky脑中生根发芽。“在那里大概会有一百种死法——我只需要找到一种，”他说。“然后我们就一起走——潜伏下来，到某个不容易被找到的地方，某个能让你舒服一些的地方。比如说——或许基辅？”Steve提议。“或者克里米亚？”

“布加勒斯特，”Bucky说，他们都有些胆怯地微微露出笑容，吁了口气，Bucky伸出手臂搂住他的脖子，让他们额头相抵。“好，”Bucky喃喃道。“好的，伙计，”Steve环抱住Bucky，能抱多紧就抱多紧。有时候他感觉要是他能把Bucky整个藏到体内，一切就会好起来；要是他们能够融为一体，就能完整无缺了。他把脸贴上Bucky的脸，闭上了眼睛；他们胸口紧贴，肩膀相接，就这样过了很久很久，仅仅是彼此相拥，在他耳畔Bucky的呼吸深沉而平缓。很久以来，他头一次感到平和。

“来，”最终Bucky说，搂着他的脖子拉他到了床垫边。Bucky将Steve推到，爬到他身上，浴袍从肩膀滑落，Steve抚摸着他的肌肉、金属与疤痕。Bucky试着脱去他的衣服，热情之下让他衬衫的一个扣子飞掉了，金属的手腕轻轻碰上他的皮带扣发出响声，Steve扯住他的头发，用深长而令人陶醉的吻转移了Bucky的注意力，这让他瞬间重回过去，那时性爱是他们可靠而廉价的娱乐之一：他们连看电影的钱都掏不起时的消遣。熟能生巧，他们学会了慢慢来，让性爱像其他的乐趣一样尽可能持久：每根棒棒糖都要慢慢舔掉。Bucky抗议地在他的口中呻吟，轻柔而贪婪，Steve微笑起来；他乐在其中，他知道Bucky也同样乐在其中。

然而最终Bucky设法把他的衣服拉开，然后跨骑在他身上，让他有些吃惊——Bucky把他按在床垫上，贴紧他慢慢摇曳着臀部；老天，那么慢。“Bucky，”Steve乞求道；他觉得他会控制不住自己的，但Bucky呼出一口气，抓住Steve的下颌，拇指扫过Steve的嘴唇，不让他张开。Bucky的拇指很粗糙，生着茧，Steve隐隐尝到了咸味。他一向喜欢Bucky这样的时候；他几乎能听见Bucky的低狺—— _闭嘴，Rogers，就让我来吧_ 。Steve伸手抓住Bucky光滑的臀部。他做好准备，看Bucky在他身上挪动起来，贪婪而迷茫，在咬紧的牙关间嘶声呼吸，追寻着快感。Steve试图一直闭着眼睛，因为他不想就这么射了——他想持久下去，想让这一切持久下去——可是情不自禁就想去看。冬日战士那冷硬的面具早已消失不见：Bucky在淋漓的汗水中容光焕发，嘴唇柔和而色情，分开双唇喘息的时候能看见他的舌——接着他摆头，朝Steve顽劣地露齿而笑，扬起眉毛，向下坐去，上上下下动起来，Steve无声地叫道，“妈的，”畏缩一下，竭力阻止着自己，阻止自己不要——

高潮来势汹涌，他向上挺起的身子都离开了床面，现在Bucky也呻吟起来，泛红性器带着弧度贴在他下腹发着光，Steve伸出笨拙的颤抖的手握住他，这时Bucky也射了。他的胳膊软了起来，金属的肉体的都是一样，然后过快地滑下了Steve的阴茎。他呻吟起来，Steve压抑住呜咽，摸索向Bucky的肋部。Bucky伸展开来，半是趴在他身上，半是靠床垫支持，在他的Steve下颌上亲热地留下吻痕，然后是个更温柔些的吻。他们躺在一起，热汗涔涔，气喘吁吁。

“布加勒斯特，”最终Bucky说。

“好。我准备好了，”Steve告诉他，Bucky向后躺去，盯着天花板看了一会，显然是在考虑。最后他叹了口气，明显是对自己嘟囔道，“那好吧。好吧，”然后翻身面向Steve说，“我猜我也准备好了。也许对我来说最好也就这样而已了，”Steve没太懂他说的到底是什么，不过接着Bucky声音破碎开来，他又说：“跟我一起去教堂吧？我想去告解。”

“当然了，Bucky；好的，”Steve柔声说。“我当然会跟你去了。”

“我一直在等。努力想起更多，这样就能好好忏悔，做一次真正的告解。”Bucky竭力控制着表情。“可我怎么能为我记不起来的事悔过呢？我是说——老天啊。”他看上去很痛苦。“要怎么才能改过自新呢，我都没法……？”他推着自己坐了起来，揉了揉脸。“你知道是怎样的。 _我决意从今不再犯_ ——可我 _什么决心_ 也他妈下不了，Steve，我都不确定我 _做过_ 什么。我只记得起片段，”Steve痛心地点头；他读过黑色笔记本。“一个左耳流血的老头，”Bucky转移开视线喃喃道。“一个穿着红裙子的女孩……”

“Rosa Ferris，”Steve不假思索地喃喃道。

“……可或许这就够——什么？”Bucky死盯着他。“你说什么？”

“Rosa Ferris，”Steve慢慢重复道；他突然感到不安，可是话已经说出口了。“那是她的名字。她是那个大使的女儿。我看过你的笔记，”Steve承认道，被Bucky看他的眼神吓到了，然后有些戒备地添道，“你说过我可以看的。”

“是，”Bucky慢慢回答，像是他没留心他说了什么。“我对你没有秘密……但是你怎么知道她是谁的？那次九头蛇信息公开里什么有用的东西也没有。我都看了；我 _查过_ 了。”

Steve舔舔嘴唇，现在真的紧张起来了。“有一本档案，”他告诉Bucky，但愿这是好消息。“它——”

“ _没有_ 档案，”Bucky强硬地粗声脱口而出，“没有档案。他们说档案已经摧毁了，他们——”突然他涨红了脸，粗重地呼吸着，Steve几乎以为他可能有什么病发作了，Bucky一下站起身来，扯着头发赤身裸体地踱步，神经紧张，浑身颤抖起来。“你他妈是跟我 _开玩笑_ 吗？”最终他一个转身面向Steve喊道，Steve不安地坐了起来。“天啊！你手里拿着我操蛋的 _不朽灵魂_ 却都没想到要 _提一下_ ？”

“它属于你，”Steve迅速说。“Bucky，它属于你，我没想到——”接着飞速举起手臂抵挡对他发起攻击的Bucky。Steve不止一次对抗过冬日战士的敌意，但这跟那不一样——这完完全全是气急败坏的BuckyBarnes。Bucky抓住Steve的肩膀一扭，试图勒住他的脖子，就像是1936年，Steve也不禁采取了当年的反应，踢打着试图从底下抽身，然后才想起来他现在成了美国队长，全凭力量扯开了Bucky的手臂。

他们在房间各处扭打，桌子被砸得七零八落，墙上被打出了坑，可这远不是势均力敌，因为Bucky是企图把他揍得满地找牙，可Steve只想抓着他、抱住他，让他冷静下来。最后Steve决定，想达到目的最好还是认输，只是弯下腰来举起手臂护住头，让Bucky结结实实打上几下。Bucky也是这么做的，狠狠打了两拳，膝盖再顶上Steve的肋骨，又气喘吁吁地退开了。Steve呻吟一声，手捂住侧身；小磕小碰，他会没事的。

“操，”Bucky在某个地方咬牙说道。Steve听见了衣服的窸窣声，皮带扣上的响声。

“把它拿走吧，”Steve尽力说，瘫坐在椅子上。“我带来了，在我包里，”他抬头，看见Bucky拽出那饱经沧桑的马尼拉纸文件夹，死死捏在手里。他表情难以名状，粗暴地翻开封皮。Steve胃里开始翻搅：他知道档案里有什么。封皮里面是一张照片，Bucky冰封在玻璃下枯槁的面孔——他们让他变成的样子——而还有一张夹在角落的小些的照片，他曾经的样子。那之后——Steve看向别处，听见纸页翻动的柔和声响——是任务报告。死亡人数，弹道测试。几个犯罪现场的五比四的照片。

一个身穿红裙子的女孩。一个眼镜碎裂开的老人。

“操他妈的上帝啊，”Bucky轻呼。Steve立刻支撑自己站起来。

“慢慢来，”Steve说，企图让声音更像指令，却没能成功——他什么时候有权对Bucky Barnes发号施令了？“ _Buck_ 。这不太好接受——”

Bucky难以置信又暴怒地看着他。“你一直都 _知道_ ，”他说，Steve发觉他眼中是愤怒的泪水。“所以你都 _知道_ 了：我不是他。Bucky Barnes——你的。我不是你的Bucky Barnes。”

“可你是啊，”Steve说。

“不，我不是。我作为现在这个我要久得多。我已经活了你 _三倍_ 的时间，”Bucky开始把档案和所有的笔记本塞进他的背包。在他想穿上外套的时候，Steve抓住了他的肩膀。

“可你还活着。还有时间。Bucky，我是那么庆幸你还活着，”然而接下来，Bucky几乎是温柔地说，“太晚了，Steve，”——然后一拳打得他失去了意识。

* * *

事实证明，要死在索科威亚不止一百种方法，而是成千上万。他意想不到，是Natasha以身涉险把他从悬崖边上拉了回来。奥创把诺维格勒送上了天空，她在他身边，与他一起站在世界的边缘，风吹拂着她的红发。

“我不会走的，”Steve告诉他。“只要这上面还有一个活着的普通人，我就不走。”

她清澈的眼睛望着他。“谁说要走了？”然后她有些悲伤地对他微笑。“总有更糟糕的死法，Rogers，”她说，当然，这样他就不能允许死亡降临了——他不能让她死。

他一直好奇她是不是从头到尾都知道：知道他找到了Bucky，知道他又失去了Bucky，知道他一直都在欺骗每一个人。他看不出Natasha怎么 _能_ 知道，不过在这类事情上，假设她没这个能力是愚蠢的：她似乎有得知真相的某种天赋。不过他们从没谈起过——甚至那之后也没有。Tony离开了复仇者联盟，他和Natasha继续战斗下去，沉默地肩并肩，同是某种未亡人。

但有时候她会低声用俄语对他说话，而他也以俄语回答，这本身就是一种供认。这是她告诉他她知道某些事的方式，是他承认他知道她知情的方式。

“你的俄语变得很不错了，你知道，”有一次她对他说。

“Приятно это слышать（*），”Steve苦笑着说，对这件事，他们一共只说过这么多。  
（注：*很高兴听你这么说。）


	6. 布加勒斯特，鲁特拉纳路一区

“不是他干的，”Steve坚持。“不是他，”可是在他脑中，Bucky的声音低语着：“ _我不是Bucky Barnes_ 。”

“也许不是。但是所有人都以为是他干的。”Sharon没有看他，从吧台那边朝他推过来一个马尼拉纸封面的档案——又一本天杀的马尼拉纸档案。他犹豫片刻，拿了过来。“刚刚开完会，所以你们只能有这点时间可以抓紧了。你最好赶紧动身，Steve：我们接到命令，格杀勿论。”

地址在罗马尼亚的布加勒斯特。Steve不知道心里该是什么滋味。

* * *

Bucky把公寓选在一幢摇摇欲坠的混凝土高层顶楼，以Steve对冬日战士习惯的了解，他能理解为什么——地势高，藏在角落里，遇到袭击就形成了易守难攻的瓶颈。Steve走到房门前，停顿一下，然后迅速强开了门。要是他敲门的话，他不确信Bucky会不会逃走。然而屋里没有声响。Bucky不在。

可这是Bucky的住处，Steve知道，因为这地方莫名其妙让他感觉像家：说得更确切些，像他们那间福尔曼街的公寓。他和Bucky把家具从路边拖进来，找来木板搭成架子，把门板盖在浴缸上充当桌子。在这里，Bucky用煤渣砖和木板自制了家具，拿报纸糊上了窗户，收集了一些不成套、带点缺损的杯盘。Steve咬紧了牙。最可恶的是，这几年他住过的那些地方——华盛顿特区、纽约、伦敦、纽约北部的复仇者基地——没有一个比这里让他更有家的感觉。而这里，他猜，本来真的可以成为他的家——或者至少理应如此。可是Bucky来布加勒斯特的时候丢下了他。

他在冰箱顶上看见了深蓝色的笔记本，本子依旧在粘着他史密森尼博物馆那张画的那一页打着书签，一翻开就是。Steve喉咙发疼，解下松紧带翻到后面。Bucky整洁的字迹写着： _他知道。Steve什么都知道。他一直都知道。_

他转身。Bucky悄无声息地出现在他背后，现在一动不动地站在那里，满是冬兵的警惕。信心的动摇让Steve心里一凉。“你——Bucky，你记得我吗？”

Bucky犹豫片刻，点了点头。“你是Steve，”他说。“我在博物馆里读到过你的事。”

“对，”Steve说，然后：“Bucky，是时候了。你现在得自首了，他们要来抓你。”

“不是我干的，”Bucky说，Steve如释重负：他就 _知道_ ，他 _相信_ 他，但听他亲口说出来还是很好。“我当时不在维也纳，不是我干的。”

“我知道，”Steve说。“可那些来抓你的人——他们以为是你，还接到命令格杀勿论。”

* * *

这次他们在整个城市开展追捕，并且抓到了他——或者不如说是T’Challa，黑豹，抓到了他。Steve站在那里，绷紧了每一根神经，伸出手臂，却不知道究竟是要为Bucky抵挡什么。他不知道威胁会来自谁，国际特警组，罗马尼亚警方，还是T’Challa——或者甚至是Bucky他自己，如果Bucky把他们逼急了，他们会击毙他：Bucky希望他们击毙他吗？

Steve对Bucky说：“不要，”然后又对特警组和警方说：“不要。”

有那么一会，所有人都僵持不动——然后他们抓住Bucky的手臂，把他脸冲下按在地上。他们蜂拥而上——Bucky是对的，不是吗：自首也没有生的希望，其实没有。Steve沮丧地站在那里，接着他们也围住了他，铐住了他，夺去了他得盾牌。

他们像对待核武器一样将Bucky重重禁锢。他们把他关进玻璃笼子——四肢束缚住，脖子上套着带电的项圈——然后把他搬上装甲车出发去了柏林。到达的时候，Steve试图靠近看他一眼。Bucky只是无奈地坐着，仿佛习惯了被储存着搬来弄去。

“接下来会怎么样？”Steve问Everett Ross。

他并不喜欢得到的答案。“跟你应得的下场一样：心理评估和引渡程序。”

Steve收起眉头。“律师呢？”

“真好笑，”Ross说，Steve心里有些什么当场就死掉了。

* * *

至少他们在逼他签字放弃自己所有权利的时候，还能让他通过监控看着Bucky。“不，”他说，对Tony，对Natasha，对所有人，对整个遭天杀的世界，对所有想把人当做武器、当做 _储存在仓库里的东西_ 对待的人。他们让他看着，看那个心理医生进去问Bucky几个简单的问题，关于他的过去，关于西伯利亚—— _西伯利亚？_ ——然后那心理医生从包里抽出一本红色的笔记本。

“怎么——”Steve说着站起身来，正听见前几个词——“ _渴望。生锈。熔炉。_ ”——突然警报响起，所有电源被切断了。“是九头蛇，”Steve脱口而出，“操，他是九头蛇，”可等他赶到监禁室的时候已经晚了：笼子成了一堆扭曲的金属和粉碎的玻璃，而Bucky——

他转身，铁拳狠狠地迎面而来。Bucky消失不见，只剩冬日战士。可现在Steve已经把握了和冬日战士交战的要领；他的风格直截了当——直接冲着你，穿透你——于是Steve迂回躲闪，努力出其不意。可是以冬日战士的力量，他足以用铁拳掏出Steve的心脏，Steve只得咬紧牙关，除了阻止他得逞以外别无他法。

* * *

“等等，”Steve对在仓库里踱步的Sam说。Sam很不讲理地确信Bucky一醒就会把胳膊从冲压机里扯出来，再杀掉他们两个。“等一等就好。会没事的。”

他在努力让Sam安心，但Sam猛一转身朝向他，满脸写着愤怒。“你怎么知道。”Sam咬牙说。

Steve叹了口气。是时候承认了，全部招认。“我知道。我——我之前见过。”

Sam死死瞪着他。“你只说 _你们有联系_ ，”他控诉道。

“我——是啊。”Steve用手背揉揉额头。“可能更像是……”他找不到合适的说法。“我们见过面。见过几次。在几个——”这时候Bucky晕乎乎地发出一声呻吟抬起头，正给他解了围。“Buck？”Steve说，满怀希望地转过去看着他——而要是冬日战士要了他们两个的命，至少Sam就不会用那种大失所望的眼神瞪着他了。

“你知道，我明白人会因为性犯蠢，”Sam对他嘟囔着。“可是我以为你——”

“我只是个人而已！”Steve抗议道。“我就不是人吗？”可是Bucky沙哑的声音打断了他们。

“我做了什么？”Bucky迟缓而凄惨地问；他满脸是汗。“Steve。我杀人了吗？”

“没有，”Steve说。“可是那个人——他像拨了个开关一样，你就变了。”

Bucky摇晃着头，像是要摆脱控制。“他说了那些词。他——九头蛇搅乱了我的脑袋，他们——”

Sam打断了他。“他是什么目的？他为了 _接近_ 你就杀了好些人。”

Bucky的眼神变得茫远空洞，Steve和Sam警惕地互相看了一眼。可接着Bucky慢慢地说：“他想知道……西伯利亚。他想要知道……”他抖了一下。“我的笔记本，你有没有我的——？”

“不，被他们拿走了，整个背包都拿走了——还有我的盾牌和Sam的翅膀。可是你说过那里什么都没有。”Steve记得自己在棕色笔记本里看到过。“你说那里被封锁了。”

“是封锁了。”Bucky困惑地皱起眉头。“在改革和公开化之后，他们叫停了整个冬日战士项目，”Steve不解地看着他，Bucky呻吟一声摇摇头，说了下去。“发生这些事的时候你还死着：军备竞赛，华盛顿和克里姆林的竞争，冷战。我是苏联该死的第一枪，”Steve从没见过Bucky这么苦涩的笑。“美国有美国队长，所以苏联人就得有他们的冬日战士。你们有了核弹我们就得有核弹。你们在亚洲有基地，所以我们也有。我们有宇航员，所以你们搞了——不管他妈叫什么了吧，NASA，”他摇着头说。

“NASA，”Sam确认道，带着几分骄傲，“而且我们比你那边先到了月球。”

“‘我那边’个鬼，”Bucky哼了一声。“我生在迪卡布大道，”接着看着Steve说，“全世界都在试图重制超级血清——自从二战以来一直都是。可他们从来……只有你和我。你们搞出了绿色怪物。我们造了……”Bucky眼神飘远了。“疯狗，他们都是疯狗。所以他们终于结束了整个超级士兵项目。封锁了西伯利亚的基地。都冻起来了。”

“冻起来？”Steve敏锐地问；他想到了九头蛇存储Bucky时用的冰冻机器。“字面上的还是——Bucky，西伯利亚有冰冻的超级士兵吗？”

“冬日战士，”Bucky漫不经心地纠正他，然后面色阴沉下来：“我不知道。他们可能还在那里。”

“你刚刚说疯狗，”Sam紧张地说。“是有几条疯狗？”

“要是他能控制得了他们，五个或者六个。一支顶尖杀手小队——他们一夜之间就能击溃一个国家。”

“我们必须阻止他们，”Steve严肃地说。“这是我们的任务——我的，Bucky的，不管有没有法案。我们必须阻止九头蛇——我的一生都致力于这项任务。如果有必要，我愿意为此死去。”

Bucky抬起头，黑发挡在脸前。“妈的，如果有必要，我愿意为此活下去。敢跟我比吗，”他说。

* * *

到最后，是Natasha确保他们到了西伯利亚。他们几乎逃脱了，几乎赶到飞机那里了，她却挡在那里——Steve胃里翻搅起来。一时之间他既吃惊，又不觉得奇怪，因为到现在他已经跟她默契合作了几个年头，他知道她总是最难预测的变数。

“Natasha，”Steve恳求道，接着举起手来迈了一步挡在Bucky面前，因为她的电击镖已经瞄准发射了。看到他们身后的T’Challa倒在地上，他是着实惊了一跳。

Steve转身面向她，感激得说不出话来，然而Natasha只是摇摇头，语气勉强地说，“我会为你这么做的，Rogers，真的会——可是我其实是为了他。”

Steve看了看Bucky，发现他目瞪口呆地看着Natasha。“我……认识你吗？”

“我不知道， _你_ 知道吗？”Natasha回击，然后嘴扭了扭说，“快离开。快走。”


	7. 76.639226, 68.606873, 西伯利亚，新地岛

等他们赶到西伯利亚，所有的冬日战士都死了。

在西伯利亚，很多东西都死了。


	8. 瓦坎达，比尔宁扎纳（*），王宫

（注：*瓦坎达首都Birnin Zana，暂时没找到官译，后回来改）

“Bucky，拜托。再考虑一下吧，”可他怕自己求也是徒劳。他见过Bucky望着西伯利亚冷冻舱里漂浮的尸体时什么样子。当时闪烁的紧急光源让Bucky的脸变得奇异而陌生。可Steve很确定他脸上是 _嫉妒_ 的神情。

而现在Bucky在另一个国家凝视着一个空冷冻舱；在这一切之后，竟是这样的结局吗？

Bucky转过身来，Steve要努力才能保持平静的表情；Bucky的脸上还满是结了血痂的伤痕。不过他还是盯着Bucky的脸，不去看Bucky残缺的左臂。

“我无法信任自己的头脑，还有记忆，”Bucky忧伤地笑笑。“等你回来……”Steve下定决心要立刻把他的朋友救出孤岛监狱；这是他欠他们的，Sam、Clint、Scott还有——老天啊，Wanda。才十七岁，却被戴上了禁锢颈圈，要是他的情报属实。“等你回来，我们可以再考虑。我信任 _你_ ，”Bucky考虑片刻后说。

* * *

于是他就把Bucky留在了皇家医疗部的冰冻舱里，在王宫的68楼。瓦坎达王宫是一座直插云霄的圆面摩天大厦，他们刚到的时候，Bucky即使痛苦不堪，见了还是笑出了声。

“老天，就跟《巴克·罗杰斯》里的建筑一样，”Bucky说，完好的手臂紧抓着他。“瓦坎达就是未来，伙计——瞧，我们终于来了，”Bucky说得是没错：比尔宁扎纳就跟他和Bucky小时候想象中未来的 _火星_ 一样：闪闪发光的金属质感大厦，在空中纵横交错的走道；除了飞车以外什么都有。

Steve站在一扇巨大的窗户前俯瞰着瓦坎达繁华的都市，看见空气中涌动的热流；电致变色的玻璃在他眼前暗下来，变了颜色以阻挡阳光。

他最后一次检查了一下自己的装备：他不再有他的盾牌，也觉得他这辈子大概就要跟星条旗制服撇清关系了，但还是可以依赖振金的保护；T’Challa给他的战服里面就织有振金。T’Challa给他提供的瓦坎达武器也很精良——他对着Steve端详了好久，然后给他装备上了他闻所未闻的武器。Bucky会叫它们激光枪（他不能想着Bucky——现在不行），其实是强大的致晕枪，可以干扰神经，还有能让人骨头发颤的声波手雷和能使人失明24小时的炸弹。无意致死、必要时却可以致死的武器。Steve越来越喜欢T’Challa了。

他把武器装备上，再核查一遍，走前最后环顾了一眼T’Challa给他的住房。他还剩什么没处理好吗？T’Challa会照顾好Bucky的，可是——Steve皱起眉头，走向空荡荡的长书桌。他站在桌边时，手下方出现了一个键盘，空中浮现出一个角度恰好的屏幕，可他推开这些，拉开了书桌的抽屉。他要按他的方式来，认真而诚恳。他拿出信纸、钢笔和信封坐了下来。

 _亲爱的Natasha_ ，他先写道，这一封写完后，他又开始另一封： _亲爱的Tony_ 。

他在信封上写好地址，封好后留在了桌上。

* * *

他们返回时，T’Challa的侍卫队队长，Ayo，领着一群女侍卫等着他们。“T’Challa国王希望我代他向你们表示欢迎，”她对Clint、Scott、Sam和Wanda说，“并带你们到王宫内为你们安排的住处；若有需要，只需提出。”Steve看见Clint和Sam交换着眼神，扬起的眉毛满含着谨慎的乐观情绪，尤其Clint，看上去正渴求着热水澡和冰镇啤酒。“Rogers队长，”Ayo又说，“陛下请您直接去见他。”

“当然，”Steve说，但并没有；或者不如说，他绕路到了医疗部，只想看一眼Bucky——Bucky却不见了。冷冻舱是空的，束带松松地挂着。“他在哪？”Steve问，焦急地转身问一个护工，护工吓得退了一步，几乎碰倒了一托盘的仪器。

“他正在接受手术，”护工告诉他。“已经几个小时了。”

* * *

他赶到的时候T’Challa已经在了，正透过窗户看着一队医生——Steve走近，扭着脖子往里看——将新的机械臂装在Bucky的左肩。一名医生站到一边，Steve看见Bucky醒着，颇感兴趣地看着整个过程：点头，问问题，动着金属手指。

手术台边围满了监测仪器；T’Challa的视线在一个个显示屏之间移动。“我自作主张了，”他说，没有看Steve。“有了些新进展——机械臂只是其中之一。”

Steve伤感地轻轻笑了一声。“嘿，只要能让Bucky从那冷冻舱里出来，我都没关系。”

“我的团队来了一次头脑风暴。我们把他缺失手臂的神经界面写入了义肢，现在与中枢神经系统全面整合，所有传感器反映良好。本体感受映射达到最优状态。”

Steve不太清楚本体感受映射是什么，不过既然是最优状态，他很高兴。“唔，真不错，”他说。

T’Challa瞧着他，露出一抹揶揄而愉悦的微笑。

* * *

等所有测试结束，Bucky似乎筋疲力尽了，但是Steve走进去之后他兴奋起来。“Steve，你回来了——”接着T’Challa走了进来，Bucky立刻挣扎着坐了起来。Bucky对T’Challa有一种敬畏，这也不奇怪：T’Challa没有理由慈悲为怀，甚至完全有理由不这么做，但却还是善待他。

“陛下，”Bucky努力说，“棒极了，谢谢您，这手臂，它——”他举起金属臂，扭过来动了动。金属板比以前小了，似乎可以往更复杂的方向移动。Bucky用拇指蹭了蹭其余四指的指尖。

T’Challa仔细地看着，认可地点点头。“很好，”他说。“我们会继续测试，但我认为你会觉得它有不少改善，它很轻，很强韧，应该会给你很好的控制程度。我还可以把另一样东西还给你，”他又说，举起一只手，一名女侍卫出现在门口，手里拿着——

“我的背包，”Bucky沙哑地说，奋力起身，不顾穿着罩衫的不便伸出手去，差不多是从侍卫的手里把背包抢了下来。他紧紧攥了一会黑色的帆布包，然后拉开拉链在里面翻找——Steve从他的表情能看出所有的笔记本都在：Bucky的头脑，他的记忆。“感谢上帝，”Bucky轻轻地说，然后：“谢谢您，陛下。您究竟是怎么……？”

“我通过外交途径要来的；这是证物，是立案起诉你的一部分，”Bucky的脸变得苍白，T’Challa用安抚人心的坚定声音说了下去：“目前这是最好的解决方法；这样每一方都能保有颜面。我告知美国方面你在我这里，以及我打算把你留下自行处置，能让我接手你的问题，他们乐意之至。你令他们难堪，Barnes中士；现在他们就免去了面对复杂历史问题的麻烦，这也是——原谅我这么说——他们无法胜任的工作。同时，由于你没有参与维也纳的爆炸，也没有杀害我们的国王、我亲爱的父亲，我们可以低调地结案。”

“难堪，”Steve嘟囔着，攥紧了拳头；这事想一想就叫他怒火中烧。

可Bucky显得绝望而迷茫。“我没有杀害您的父亲，”他说。“但我杀害过别人的父亲。我在塞浦路斯杀了一个小女孩的父亲。我杀了Tony Stark的父亲——Howard Stark。他以前是我们的朋友。”

T’Challa神色凝重。“那么你就必须寻求你心目中的正义了。杀害一位朋友，对你一定是很可怕的事情。”

“我不知道，我不记得了，”Bucky说。

* * *

“我是说，听着，”Sam对Bucky说，“我不知道你以为 _何谓_ 正义，可我比较怀疑这一整个概念。一般来讲，一个人杀了人，就会被关上个几年，除非是在把‘己所不欲勿施于人’的概念当做威胁的国家。你已经被囚禁多少年了？”

Bucky没有回答，于是Steve替他回答了：“七十一年。”

Scott Lang吹了声口哨。“这可是很长了。差不多——我都不知道相当于几个无期了。”

“是啊，我是说——我觉得这算是服刑 _够久了_ ，”Sam说。“你再服刑还有什么意义呢？”

* * *

“ _操_ ，不对，”Clint对Bucky说，“那都是瞎扯。只有你被 _判罪_ 才会这样，而他们永远不会给你判罪的——不会依法好好给你判罪。你永远没法得到正义的审判——不仅仅是因为他们审判你要抖出多少丑事，还因为大多数人能 _睡得着觉_ 全为他们不知道——”Clint的太阳穴暴起一根青筋，他流起冷汗来——“他们 _不知道_ 你的意识能被挤出自己的脑袋、你的身体能够成为别人的傀儡。他们不知道像那样 _受人利用_ 是什么感觉。如果你没有 _自主意图_ ，就算不得 _有罪_ 。”

Sam不信服地看着他。“是啊，就好像法律能阻止他们得逞一样。Steve可刚把我们从监狱里弄出来，哥们。”

“是啊，可那不叫正义，”Clint苦涩地说。“那不是正义，”他们没有人能否认他的话。

* * *

然后Natasha出现了。“唔，瞧瞧这，”她走进屋里来，“一巢的罪犯。”

Steve看到她精神为之一振，可Clint先到了她那里，把她抱起来转圈，咧嘴笑着去亲她的脸。她对他回以灿烂的笑容，然后转过身去捏捏Sam的手臂，吻了他的脸颊，跟Wanda和Scott打过招呼，才终于将注意力转向Bucky。他一动不动静静地站在屋子另一端。他现在还没有失去在人眼前消失的技能。

她向他走了几步，停了下来。所有人沉默地看着。Bucky看着她，她看着Bucky——他们脸上是完全一样的表情，是一种条件反射的警惕，俄式的不露声色与小心翼翼。Steve交替看着两人：他之前怎么就没有看出来呢？他的心狂跳起来，突然知道了接下来会发生什么。

“你记得我吗？”Natasha柔声问，Bucky盯着她，感觉过了好久之后，Bucky无言地摇了摇头——可这时他伸手拿来他那再也不离身太远的背包，在里面翻找着，拿出黑色笔记本一页页翻着，找到之后伸长手臂递给她。

Natasha接了过来，读着读着眉间出现一条细纹，渐渐加深了。“不，”她摇头低声说。“弄错了。不是这样……”她抬头看着Bucky。“那不是你的错。”

现在轮到Bucky摇头了，否认着她的否认。但她坚守着自己的立场。“那不是你的错，”她又说。“不是。你弄错了。”Bucky的视线躲开她，搜寻着出路——Steve看得出来，显然Natasha也看得出来，她说：“等等，”那语气让Bucky一下僵住了。

“我有东西给你，”Natasha说，随后从自己的包里拿出了——Bucky倒吸一口气向她走去，伸手去接那红皮笔记本。“我想这是你的，”她说。

红色封皮，黑色五星，那是Zemo带到柏林的笔记本。是Bucky的——当然了，那是Bucky的：记笔记是Bucky的习惯，从他们小时候起就一直是。Steve感到恶心，九头蛇当然会对这一点反加利用了。Steve好奇现在是不是就有一整套了：蓝、黑、绿、棕和红。

* * *

有很长时间Wanda什么也没说，这让Steve有点担心，那孩子受了一次接一次的打击，他不知道她还能再承受多少。她失去了她的双亲，她的家乡，她的哥哥——接下来是尼日利亚的事件，然后她再一次受到了背叛，被自己那边的人关了起来。但她似乎是在慢慢恢复，一直在他们近旁，静静地看着他们。然后：

“我可以把那些从你脑中弄出去，”Wanda轻轻对Bucky说。“如果你想要的话。”

Bucky原本安静地坐在那里，埋头看着笔记本。现在他猛地抬起了头。“什么？”

“我可以……”Wanda的手做了一个优雅的动作，灵巧流畅的抓握，“取出你所有不好的回忆，”Steve兴奋地看了一眼Sam和Natasha， _也许这样就可以了；为什么他早没想到问问Wanda_ ——

但Bucky皱起眉头，低头看了看笔记本，又抬头望着Wanda，几乎是乞求地问：“你能把它们 _放回_ 我脑袋里吗？这个——这些——我的头脑，我所有的记忆？”当时Steve感觉像是晕了过去，因为他根本不知道自己动了，可突然之间他已经从椅子上站了起来，说着，“不。不。Bucky——不。”

* * *

“Steve——”

“不，”他对Bucky说。“不，”他对Wanda说，Wanda睁圆了眼向后退去。

* * *

“ _Steve——_ ”

“他是对的，”Natasha插话，Steve从来没这么感激别人的支援。“他们对你做的那些事，逼你做的那些事——你不会 _愿意_ 都记起来的。遗忘是 _必要_ 的，是好的，是遗忘 _救了_ 我们，我们 _所有人_ 。”她微微耸肩。“人类的头脑本来就不适合一下承担那么多记忆，尤其是那些记忆。”

Bucky绷紧了下巴。“你不知道你说的是什——”

“我 _知道_ ，”Natasha反驳，可片刻过后，她叹了口气承认道，“好吧，我 _不_ 知道。你的情况是——史无前例的。可这只让我更确信你不会想全知道的。不能是这样，不能一下全想起来。”她咬咬嘴唇，又说：“你不知道那之后你会变成 _什么样子_ 。”

“也许吧，”Bucky回答。“可你不知道我现在是什么样子。”

* * *

他和Bucky在T’Challa的待客区各有自己的套房，但Bucky几乎每一夜都要溜进他的房间，溜上他的床，恢复了他们从前秘密的习惯。他们曾在斯波迪奥迪酒馆的秘密房间做爱，而到了福尔曼街他们特意摆了两张床，虽说他们每一夜都肢体交缠睡在一起。到了军队里，还是一样——每个人都有自己的床铺，以及半夜找不到人时的借口。有一次，Steve不得不跟一名凌晨三点派人来找他的二星少将解释。Steve声称自己当时急着要跟Dum Dum谈一谈战术问题，Dum Dum很乐于配合他，因为Dum Dum那晚跑到了妓院。

现在Steve躺在T’Challa高耸的宫殿中黑暗的房间里，不知道Bucky会不会来找他，甚至不知道自己想不想要Bucky来找他——因为要是他真来了，他们可能又要吵起来了。跟Natasha谈过话之后Bucky就消失了，Steve能冷静下来的唯一的原因是他要求Wanda保证——再三再四在心口画十字的那种保证——保证她不会在他不知情的情况下对Bucky的头脑做什么，因为 _她这样才对得起他，是不是？_ Wanda只是惊讶地睁大双眼看着他，说， _是，当然了，队长；当然是了_ 。然后她就抱住了他。

Steve刚要入睡，听见门开的细响，虽说他没看见什么，只不过似乎有影子一闪而过，然后他感到床单微微下陷——不管怎样，他还是开心Bucky来了，一种深入骨髓的开心，条件反射的开心。他闭上眼睛，心存感激，已经无力再争吵。Bucky或许也知道他会这样，迟疑地凑近他背后，手臂环抱住他，温暖的嘴唇贴在Steve的后颈。Steve战栗起来，不完全是因为情欲。

Bucky的嘴贴着他的皮肤动了起来，“你得让我这么做。”

Steve微弱地摇摇头，张开嘴想说，“不。”却发不出声音。

“我需要这么做。我需要知道我身上发生了什么。我需要知道什么是真的。如果我记不得，就没法面对，”Bucky的声音不容辩驳，却也温柔，Steve知道争执就此结束了，尘埃落定。

可他怎么能就这么认输呢。“可是，”Steve说，声音粗粝地梗在喉中，“是记忆造就我们；我们不过是记忆的总和。如果你 _记得_ ，那那些事就会是你 _做的_ ——”

“可的确 _是_ 我做的，”Bucky说，随后推着Steve平躺下去，在黑暗中翻身到他上方望着他，眼中带着压抑、担忧和——那是怜悯吗？“Steve，”Bucky说，温柔得奇怪，“你知道那都是我做的，对不对？”就好像这是什么 _新鲜事_ 似的，就好像是他 _头一次_ 他妈告诉他似的，就好像他没有在桥上和天空母舰上与Bucky对峙、没有跨越半个该死的 _世界_ 追随他走过一座座城市与教堂——

太近了——Steve紧紧闭上眼睛，扭过脸去。他没法看着Bucky，他——“哦，Steve，”Bucky轻声说。“Stevie。对不起，”真傻，Bucky他妈的为什么要跟他道歉？——可突然之间他脸埋在Bucky的颈窝涕泗横流，他不知道为什么，他停不下来。

* * *

他们把计划告诉了T’Challa——“这计划烂透了，”Natasha嘟囔着，他努力板住脸，但还是从牙缝里挤出话来：“我又他妈控制不了全世界，”——陛下领着他们回到医疗部，带他们进了一个据称坚不可摧的玻璃房间：玻璃里含有振金纤维。如果Bucky发狂了，其他人不会有事，但Bucky担心和他一起在房间里的Wanda——然而她对他笑笑，手做出某种动作唤出了火焰，Bucky退了一步说：“好吧；好了。”

Bucky脱掉衣服，最后只穿着一件背心和薄薄的手术服。屋里有一张窄窄的检查台，Bucky坐在上面，看得出来他很紧张，努力地呼吸，胸膛一起一伏。Wanda走了进去，T’Challa在他身后闭紧了门。她安抚地对Bucky微笑，然后瞧了一眼上面摆着所有笔记本的小桌子：蓝、棕、绿、黑、红。然后她看着窗外的他们点点头。“我想我们准备好了，”她说，然后转身面向Bucky，抬起双手。

Bucky脸变得苍白，紧紧攥着检查台的边缘，眼神放空，做着准备；他是过来人。

Steve一跃而起。“等等，”他说，敲打着玻璃，直到Bucky和Wanda回过头来。“停，”然后他看着T’Challa说，“我必须也进去，”他是刚刚才意识到这一点，T’Challa端详着他好一会，点头示意Ayo再打开门放他进去。

“Steve，你在干什么？”Bucky压低声音警觉地问，可Steve迅速而温柔地吻了他，在所有人面前，当他退开时，Bucky的表情转为惊愕，红着脸张着嘴。

“我得陪着你，”Steve带着歉意说，走过去站到他身后，环抱住他撑在他背后。

Wanda与他目光交汇。“准备好了吗？”她问，Steve坚定地回答：“他准备好了，我就准备好了。”

“开始吧，”Bucky说，这回Wanda举起手的时候，甚至在她的指尖流出火光、在笔记本开始发光之前，Steve就感到屋内的气压变了。“Steve，”Bucky不确定地叫着；他见过一两回Wanda的本事，但她的力量还是令人紧张，比起科学更像魔法。

“没关系的，”Steve说，收紧了在Bucky身上的手。“这——”可突然一声呼啸，每一本笔记射出一股带着颜色的光，力道大得把他们的头发吹到了后面。Wanda一动，改变了光束的方向，让它们在她手中变得白热，闪电一般交汇——然后把光芒编织在Bucky身周，造成一张网，一层在他的肌肤表面舞动、以蓝色火焰将他双眼吻开的能量。

随后Bucky身体向前抽动一下，惨叫起来，声音中充满恐惧，Steve抓住他——感觉到他倒下却接着他。Wanda震惊地退缩，看着Bucky在Steve臂弯中嘶喊着剧烈扭动。她转过身去敲着玻璃，等Steve再看过去，她已经出去了，T’Challa站在那里，问是否需要给Bucky打镇静剂。“不，”Bucky说，抬起了头——现在他看上去那么苍老——历尽沧桑的双眼，死气沉沉的脸，Steve感到了年轻的恐惧：又一次被丢在身后，孤身一人。

“关灯。关灯，关灯，”Bucky嘶哑地说，向下伸出手去，想要贴向地面，于是Steve随着他一起，弯起膝盖，引着他向下，引着他们两个向下。Bucky用手和膝盖支撑着自己，狂乱地找着什么一样，然后轻轻发出绝望的声音，脸朝下伏在地上，先是额头，然后是鼻子，脸颊，向下贴去，伸展开身体趴在冰凉的石质地面。

Steve重重在他身边坐下。“把灯关上！”他喊道，片刻过后灯光终于灭了。现在唯一的声响是Bucky轻轻的嘶叫，Steve躺倒在他身后蜷起来，抱住他，额头贴在Bucky后背中间，只为了让Bucky知道他在：他就在身后，不会放手。

* * *

过了好久Bucky才安静下来。他一直像只受伤的野兽一样抽泣，久得超出了Steve的想象，等他的呼吸终于平缓下来，Steve也精疲力竭了，晕眩口渴地平躺在黑暗中。他翻身勉强站起来，迫切地想喝水。他循着紧急光源的倒影走到了玻璃门前。外面也关了灯，所有人都走了——几乎所有人。

他过了一会才认出那一动不动的人影是Natasha，又过了一会才反应过来她看起来为什么那么奇怪：她苍白的脸泪痕纵横。他呆看着她，他从没想象过她哭的样子。

不过她的声音平稳冷静，一如既往。“你不该让他这么做的。”

“这是他想要的，”Steve重重坐在她旁边的椅子上。

“我仅仅那么过了几年，还是受不了。”她的目光很平静。“而我他妈坚强得很，Rogers。”

“我知道，”Steve赞同。“你他妈坚强得很，”他跟着她用了脏话，她听了微笑起来。

“你长得太正直了，不适合说这种话，”Natasha说。

“嘿，我可参过军，”Steve对她说，然后向她那边倾过身去：“而且要是血清没给我愈合的能力，你就会看到我 _真正_ 的样子了。我的脸砸过的人行道比你吃过的饭还多。我是个怪物，”他说，悲哀又一次紧紧攫住了他。

“是啊，不过，”Natasha柔声说，“我们不都一样吗。”

* * *

接下来几天Bucky都打着吊针躺在床上，一天只能醒过来一个小时左右。不过医生们似乎觉得这很正常，Natasha也这么说。

“他有很多东西需要消化，”她告诉他。“最好是把全部精力投在上面。你不能要求他同时还保持清醒或者跟人闲聊。”不过Bucky会跟他说话，会在他偶尔醒过来的时候跟他说几句，只不过听他说话很像听临终前几个月的Peggy说话，像得吓人。然而Peggy的症状是遗忘，Bucky是记起了太多。

“你还好吗？Steve？轰炸停下来了吗？”Steve会安抚地说，“对啊，Buck；现在停了。”有时候Bucky会咆哮着用俄语发出详细的指令，还有一次他睁开眼认真地对Steve说：“我们应该告诉Walker先生我们星期四能给他交房租。”

“当然了，我会的，”Steve附和。好消息是Bucky和Peggy走着相反的方向，渐有起色，随着他记忆中动荡的平息，他脸上的纹路也开始淡了下去。

“你说T’Challa能不能给我弄几个热狗来？我想疯了。你知道，加芥末酱的那种，”Steve都甘愿亲自开着飞机跑去内森热狗店，不过后来发现美国使馆附近就有一家卖热狗、汉堡和薯条的美式餐馆。

* * *

“等你好些了，Natasha想来看你，”Bucky恢复得能够下床到椅子上坐着之后，Steve告诉他，然后静静地说：“我猜你们是在俄罗斯认识的，嗯？”

“是啊，”Bucky说，用掌跟揉了揉额头。“她救了我的命，然后试着引诱我，之后他们让我杀了她，我就照做了——或者，不管怎么样吧，我试过了。要杀了她很难。她是个黑寡妇，”他补充道，仿佛这就解释了一切，Steve猜也是吧。“不过我还是想见她。跟她道歉。”

但Natasha没有放在心上。“我跟你说了，那不是你的错，”她说，在他身边坐下，Steve惊讶地发现她很自然就握住了他的手；他们整个相处的方式都变了。“我们两个都被他们利用了，”她对Bucky说。“我，是从我还是个孩子的时候开始。而你——他们试图重塑你；毁掉你。但最后，他们没有办到；这才是最重要的，”随后她笑笑，说：“你知道，我之前都不知道你是谁。”

“我也一样，”Bucky说。

* * *

“不必拘礼，”Bucky笨拙地站起来时，T’Challa说。“不过看见你好些了我很高兴。”

“确实好些了，”Bucky说，尽管他还是面色苍白，站着也在发抖，“我也 _想要_ 对您表达敬意。您对我太仁慈了。”

“这样的赞美比什么都叫我高兴，”T’Challa微笑着回答。“我还能做些什么促进你的康复吗？”Steve想象不出他还能做什么：国王已经给了他们避难所、武器和先进的医疗技术，还告诉了他们比尔宁扎纳哪里能买到最好的热狗；比不上内森的热狗，但还是很美味。

然而Bucky的嘴不开心地扭了扭。“我猜他们在黑豹神庙是不接受告解的吧？”他问，令Steve惊讶的是，T’Challa大笑着说，“不；我们的女神没有这样的戒律。不过我会请求她保佑你不受疾病与恶灵的侵袭。”

“多谢，”Bucky说。

“不过为什么不到神圣十字教堂去呢？”T’Challa问，Steve和Bucky都呆呆地盯着他，他翻了个白眼摇了摇头，然后拿出了手机。“沿着路朝着山的方向走几公里就是神圣十字教堂，”他说，片刻过后Steve的手机在桌上震动起来。“我把坐标发给你了，”他说，然后有些得意地添道：“我们在罗马有两位红衣主教呢。”

“当然了，”Bucky畏缩了一下说。“抱歉。”

“教皇也来访问过我们。”T’Challa扬起眉毛。“两次。”

* * *

“你能陪我去吗？”最终Bucky说。“我想我准备好了，”Steve说好：他当然会了。好的。

但他们没想到这座教堂会是那样。神圣十字教堂坐落在路的尽头，是中世纪时的建筑，建在十一世纪。教堂是从山中造出来的，从沟壑纵横的山石中凿刻出精巧的结构——在另一侧又很现代化，尽是金属托梁和玻璃。T’Challa大概提前告知说他们要来，一位身穿黑色长袍的司铎来迎接他们，向他们自我介绍，说他是Ezana神父。

“Bucky Barnes，”Bucky勉强说出口，现在他看上去不仅憔悴，还很害怕。“我是说，James Barnes，别人叫我Bucky。我快一百岁了，”他努力地说，“要是您能相信的话，我上一次告解是在1944年。”

Ezana神父慈祥地说，“来吧，跟我讲一讲，”然后把他紫色的披肩披在他肩上。

* * *

花了很长时间，但这没关系：Steve在教堂里漫步，入迷地看着石头上的波纹，还有深深刻下的十字架图案，经过千年之久线条笔直锋锐如旧。他抚摸着墙壁，感受着这里的古老。在这里你还年轻；即便Bucky也还年轻。祭坛周围的一切熟悉又不同：圣殿，壁龛，圣餐杯，铺开的白色亚麻布——但这里和他去过的任何一所教堂都不一样。

Steve想道，一百年，一千年，都是白驹过隙。

过了一会他走到一排长椅前跪下，让不断重复的轻柔祷词充斥着脑海，而目光却不断在穹顶上雕刻的图案流连。过了一会他脑中浮现出一个问题：为什么他没想过要去忏悔？他猜他没有足够的歉疚感；不知为什么，他无法激起悔罪的态度。通常他会感到愤怒，有时是悲伤——但极少会歉疚。

这算是狂妄吗？他猜是吧——突然他笑了起来，捂住了嘴，试图闷住自己的笑声。

* * *

等Bucky终于出来，虽说他的脸肿得狼狈——双眼布满血丝，皮肤泛出红斑——但他看起来好多了。他显然是哭过，但是步子更稳健了些，走到Steve身边坐在了长椅上。

“怎么样？”Steve问，他知道这问题有多蠢。

“唔，”Bucky开口，然后笑了，眼里又涌出泪来，被他用指尖擦掉。“我想他这一天接下来得休息一下了，”Steve低头冲着古老的石地傻笑。Bucky的声音因强烈的情感而沙哑。“我感觉很好，”最终他说。“有了人性。像个人了，”Steve猛地抬头。“我是说，这还没结束；远远没有结束。可我想也许事情会好起来的，”然后他又大笑起来，说：“神父告诉我每天念十遍主祷文，五遍圣母经，再在接下来的一百年左右为世界伸张正义。”

Steve回答，“唔，麻烦了，我才刚刚 _洗手不干_ 了，”然后更严肃地问：“这是你想要的吗？”

“是啊，我想是吧，”Bucky说。“我意思是，光靠信仰不够，是不是？要付诸实践。圣詹姆士说过的。”

“好吧，”最后Steve叹了口气说，“我碰巧知道几里之外有一群失业的复仇者，百无聊赖地寻找某种方向。”

“是啊，我也听说了。要是有个多嘴的瘦小子去告诉他们怎么办该多好。”Bucky看了看他。

“好吧，那算我一个，”Steve叹了口气，向后靠去。“这几年我跟着你赴汤蹈火，我猜你也能跟着我走，跟上一段时间。不过我可不要那套衣服了，”他对Bucky说。“盾牌啊，美国队长啊，星条旗啊那一套：都不要了。”

“真可惜，你穿上挺可爱的，”Bucky跟他说。

“哦，闭嘴吧，”Steve Rogers说。


End file.
